The Unnamed Feeling
by Ashura steffany
Summary: AGUNS ANOS APOS A GRANDE TERCEIRA GUERRA NINJA, SASUKE AINDA NAO VOLTOU PRA KONOHA... e etc... mais um cap novo pra vcs... tem hentai nesse cap... mas naum se preocupem a fic continua yaoi! lemon logo vira pra compensar! XD
1. Like a Rolling Stone

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Sasuke, mas ambos (e todos os outros personagens tb!)foram criados pelo Kishimoto Masashi-san. Porque se fosse meu, isso seria um grande yaoi com muito sangue... XD_

_Não é uma song fic, mas todos os cap terão um nome de musica... por que?...por que eu quero..._

_**Prólogo: Like a Rolling Stone (Bob Dylan)**_

Noite fria, três dias antes do inverno propriamente dito, mas já estava frio, e aquela caverna a qual ele se acostumara a chamar de "casa", bom era uma caverna, e úmida, como todas as cavernas, e talvez por isso, só pro isso, parecesse estar mais frio do realmente estava.

Rolar naquela cama já o estava incomodando, o sono não vinha, mesmo estando exausto, o cérebro não queria desligar, não que tivesse no que pensar, somente não conseguia dormir. "Faziam o que? Quatro dias? Não... Talvez mais...". Aquelas vendas sempre o incomodavam, céus muitas coisas o incomodavam, mas nada nunca tirava seu sono, mas agora os incômodos o incomodavam a ponto de lhe tirar o sono; - Raios, eu já deveria estar acostumado a usar essas malditas vendas. E isso o incomodava ainda mais.

Rolou mais uma vez, e outras três vezes seguidas, suspirou, sentou-se, tornou a deitar dessa vez de bruços, tremeu ainda com frio, um xingamento entre dentes soou muito baixo, rolou mais uma vez, então decidiu fazer seus pensamentos voarem para um momento quente, a sensação veio, mas a lembrança dessa sensação não, se martirizou por isso, mas logo após decidiu que era melhor se concentrar na sensação, e não entendeu o porquê, mas conseguiu adormecer com essa sensação.

TUF

Fechou os olhos inconscientemente, pois mesmo com eles abertos não podia enxergar, concentrou-se em uma gota de suor que levou alguns segundos para cumprir a trajetória de traz da sua orelha até abaixo seu pescoço e parou em seus ossos, bem ali na saboneteira, suas pernas tremeram. "- Ah! Sim, agora sim é inverno". Sentou-se no chão úmido e frio, estremeceu pelo frio que subiu de suas pernas para sua espinha. "- agora posso descansar... acho que eu posso considerar treinamento encerrado, nem ao menos me lembro por que de treinar, mas... enfim... é um passatempo... e devo admitir que gosto, além de me ajudar a dormir..." .deu um breve sorriso de canto "será que dessa vez quando tirar a venda poderei enxergar... novamente... sinto falta de olhar o céu", concentrou-se em lembrar do tom azul do céu em um dia claro, sem nuvens "mas não daqueles dias em que o sol estava alto e lhe impedia de fitar o azul... talvez ... só talvez seja por isso que gosto de inverno, não há sol para me impedir de ver o azul do céu..." então se sentiu incomodado, novamente. "droga, havia algo que gostava mais que azul do céu, mas não me lembro do que", mais um 'droga' saiu de seus lábios. Decidiu ir para "casa".

Cumprimentou com a cabeça Madara que estava em umas das passagens da caverna, essa dava acesso aos aposentos do próprio Madara. Ponderou breves segundos se deveria perguntar a Madara se estava próximo da data esperada e se estaria sem a maldita venda até lá, e concluiu que era melhor seguir para sua cama fria e sem graça, e se incomodar com a fria, sem graça e solitária cama... Ah e a maldita venda até que conseguisse ganhar desses incômodos e adormecesse. E foi que fez.

TUF

- Hokage-sama! Chamou a garota.

- ... "esfriou tanto... deve nevar em breve"

- Hokage-sama! Disse a garota na frente do rapaz loiro mais conhecido como Uzumaki Naruto Hachidaime Hokage.

- ... "tão azul... frio... um lamen seria ótimo!"

- Hokage-sama! Agora menina já nervosa mexeu os braços na frente tentando ganhar sua atenção. Teve como resposta uma sombra celha direita levantada e um entortar de lábios.

- Ah! Oi, Moegui! Disse sorrindo. O que a deixou meio encabulada, mas mesmo assim continuou.

- Hokage-sama, trouxe os últimos relatórios para o senhor ler e assinar. Ele sorriu novamente e esticou o braço estendendo a mão para pegar os papéis. - São os últimos de hoje não é? Ela confirmou com a cabeça ainda encabulada com o sorriso do chefe. - Ótimo! Acho que hoje podemos encerrar, agora... Bem na hora do almoço! ^^ Dessa vez a garota corou. Definitivamente seu chefe ficava lindo sorrindo.

Caminhou ate o ICHIRAKU RAMEN, cumprimentou quase todos na rua, afinal agora "todos" gostavam dele.

Sentou-se no banquinho de sempre tirou o chapéu de Hokage com o símbolo do 'fogo', depositou-o na mesa, olhou para o banco ao seu lado direito, vazio, entristeceu-se, mas não deixou que o sentimento fosse expressado no rosto, sentiu um cheiro mais forte de lamen.

- Naruto-kun! Disse o homem que há anos o conhecia.

- ... – nada.

- Naruto-kun! –Repetiu, e acrescentou. - O de sempre?

- ... – voltou pra realidade - Ah! Sim... Sim, sim o de sempre! Disse já sorrindo; - capricha estou morrendo de fome-ttebayo! Sorriu mais alguns segundos, e voltou a fitar o banco vazio. "ele não gostava muito de lamen, mas vinha aqui com a gente mesmo assim..." um 'só um idiota pra comer tanto lamen assim' ecoou com a voz do Uchiha na sua mente.

-Você não vai desistir dele, não é? Perguntou o homem mais para si mesmo do que para Naruto, mas o comentário tirou Naruto de seus devaneios.

-Do que está falando tio (jii-san)? Perguntou Naruto com uma inocência falsa.

-Sasuke-kun, horas! Disse colocando a tigela de lamen na frente de Naruto.

-Ah! Nem me lembrava mais desse ai! Disse desviando o olhar, se tinha alguém que não tinha mudado era Naruto, e mentir não era uma das coisas que ele fazia melhor.

-Sei... Sei... - Disse o senhor já indo atender outro pedido. Como qualquer um em Konoha, ele sabia que Naruto não havia desistido, e muito menos se conformado que Sasuke não seria trazido de volta e/ou nem voltaria.

Naruto comeu o lamen, digo os lamens, meio atordoado, com as indiretas, ou diretas mesmo, do 'tio do lamen'. Porque afinal ninguém mais o questionava a respeito desse assunto. Foi pra casa. De repente ela parecia muito melhor que o ICHIRAKU. "Estranho".

TUF

Ah, sim, aquilo sim era uma casa, Naruto agora morava em uma casa de verdade, com muitos cômodos, um jardim, e até uma área para treinar, não que ele a usasse, mas a tinha, e por mais que achasse que uma casa daquele tamanho e com todos aqueles luxos fosse de mais para ele sozinho, ela vivia cheia daqueles seus amigos abusados do chuunin shiken, Hinata e Sakura, que praticamente moravam lá com ele, o que não entendia muito bem o porque "e céus como elas brigam, não que elas brigassem de verdade, mas sempre descordavam por motivos... Que nunca identificava quais eram... Realmente". Pensou ele, lembrando-se das duas discutindo sobre algo como tal comida não faria bem pra ele e qual outro nutriente ele precisava ingerir, "eu nem como outra coisa além de lamen, por que discutir por algo assim?". Pensou fazendo careta, pelo silêncio elas não estavam lá ainda, já chegando no quarto e retirando suas roupas. Dessa vez chegara cedo. "não tenho que treinar o Konohamaru hoje, tá claro ainda, eu já comi, é isso ai... vou dormir o resto da tarde! O Hachidaime Hokage merece-tteba yo!". Entrou no banho, foi rápido, afinal estava frio, saiu e deitou-se, não pensaria em nada. "É não pensar em nada, só descansar, Kabuto morto, Madara talvez, já que não encontramos o corpo dele, droga... e o teme... baka... UCHIHA-BAKA-SASUKE... por que ele não volta? Por que eu to pensando nele? Maldito tio do lamen!... ... por que não volta? O que houve naquele dia? Achei que... achei que você fosse voltar...". pensou já com o olhos cheios de lágrimas, estranhou a vista embaçada, apertou os olhos " não vou chorar... mas jurava que você fosse ficar..." corrigiu " voltar comigo". Adormeceu apertando os olhos. Não chorar, o teme estava vivo e era isso que importava afinal.

Continua...

Então povo oq acharam?

Essa é minha primeira fic sex tem mais, e sei q esse cap ficou meio devagar, mas leiam ate o 3º cap pelo menos, se naum gostarem me aposento T_T

Vou colocar a letra da musica pra quem não conhece!

reviws, please!

_**LIKE A ROLLING STONE**_

_**Once upon a time you dressed so fine  
>You threw the bums a dime in your prime, didn't you ?<br>People'd call, say, "Beware doll, you're bound to fall"  
>You thought they were all kiddin' you<br>You used to laugh about  
>Everybody that was hangin' out<br>Now you don't talk so loud  
>Now you don't seem so proud<br>About having to be scrounging for your next meal.**_

_**How does it feel  
>How does it feel<br>To be without a home  
>Like a complete unknown<br>Like a rolling stone ?**_

_**You've gone to the finest school all right, Miss Lonely  
>But you know you only used to get juiced in it<br>And nobody has ever taught you how to live on the street  
>And now you find out you're gonna have to get used to it<br>You said you'd never compromise  
>With the mystery tramp, but know you realize<br>He's not selling any alibis  
>As you stare into the vacuum of his eyes<br>And say do you want to make a deal?**_

_**How does it feel  
>How does it feel<br>To be on your own  
>With no direction home<br>Like a complete unknown  
>Like a rolling stone ?<br>You never turned around to see the frowns on the jugglers and the clowns  
>When they all come down and did tricks for you<br>You never understood that it ain't no good  
>You shouldn't let other people get your kicks for you<br>You used to ride on the chrome horse with your diplomat  
>Who carried on his shoulder a Siamese cat<br>Ain't it hard when you discover that  
>He really wasn't where it's at<br>After he took from you everything he could steal.**_

_**How does it feel  
>How does it feel<br>To be on your own  
>With no direction home<br>Like a complete unknown  
>Like a rolling stone ?<strong>_

_**Princess on the steeple and all the pretty people  
>They're drinkin', thinkin' that they got it made<br>Exchanging all precious gifts  
>But you'd better take your diamond ring, you'd better pawn it babe<br>You used to be so amused  
>At Napoleon in rags and the language that he used<br>Go to him now, he calls you, you can't refuse  
>When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose<br>You're invisible now, you got no secrets to conceal.**_

_**How does it feel  
>How does it feel<br>To be on your own  
>With no direction home<br>Like a complete unknown  
>Like a rolling stone ?<strong>_


	2. The Unnamed Feeling part 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Sasuke, mas ambos (e todos os outros personagens tb!)foram criados pelo Kishimoto Masashi-san. Porque se fosse meu, isso seria um grande yaoi com muito sangue... XD

Não é uma song fic, mas todos os cap terão um nome de musica... Por que?...Por que eu quero... toh so brincado, mas todas são musicas que acho que combina com o cap.

Nota: acho que esse cap ficou deveras melhor que o outro mas... As fãs de sakura não me odeiem, oq o naruto fala tem volta tah! Ah leiam as notas finais please!

_**Capítulo 1: The unnamed feeling (metallica)**_

Acordou, sentiu saudade da sensação de abrir os olhos ao acordar, rolou na cama, disse a si mesmo pra se levantar, não obedeceu, sentiu saudade de mais alguma coisa, não soube o que era, incomodou-se, rolou na cama mais uma vez, levantou-se, sentiu rodar, ficou incomodado novamente. Sentiu frio, achou essa sensação boa, pensou na neve, "seria bom vê-la novamente, sentir sem ver não é a mesma coisa" coçou os olhos por cima da venda, foi tomar banho, demorou bastante, estava frio, e se divertiu com a sensação do frio do tempo em contraste com a água quente "sou realmente um masoquista...", sorriu com a sua conclusão, afinal não concordava de fato com ela, mas soou-lhe engraçado.

TUF

Madara estava a falar com alguém que ele não conhecia a voz, chegou mais perto do alojamento de Madara.

-Não, ele será perfeito para essa missão. Soou a voz de Madara.

-Achei que não quisesse correr o risco de perdê-lo. A outra voz, suave e leve, um tanto quanto feminina, disse.

-Não corro esse risco, ele não vai me deixar... Além do mais ele é forte, e isso não será difícil. Madara finalizou a conversa.

Sasuke ponderou "porque eu o deixaria, é o mais próximo de família que me resta, e a minha única chance de voltar a enxergar". Suspirou "droga, família" matara o único que restara "burro, é isso que você é Uchuha Sasuke, um burro, manipulável". Suspirou novamente, a porta abriu, uma pessoa com um shákra grande saiu, ignorou-a. Entrou.

-Madara-san. Disse inexpressivo como sempre.

-Sasuke-kun, como vai hoje? Perguntou sem interesse de fato.

-Bem... disse baixo, com dúvida.

-Bom, tenho uma missão pra você. Disse com menos interesse ainda, continuou; - É de reconhecimento e você deve colher informações também.

-O que devo saber? Disse inexpressivo.

-Você partirá dentro de duas horas, terá um guia, na verdade, você será mais como um guarda-costas a princípio.

-Hn. Virou de costas pra sair.

-Sasuke-kun, se puder me trazer a criança, faça-o. Sasuke apenas saiu. Embora não soubesse do que se tratava, sabia que quando chegasse a hora saberia. (redundante não?)

TUF

Tremeu, abriu os olhos. "não, melhor não" fechou novamente, não estava claro, nem mesmo era dia "droga, maldita lua, que brilha tanto, maldito frio, maldito tremor, malditas vozes na minha casa". "Perá lá, vozes na minha casa?", abriu os olhos, identificou as vozes, " Sakura, Hinata, Neji..." "NEJI?" franziu a sobrancelha, " Perá lá, Shikamaru também" girou os olhos, "problemático". Sorriu, pela brincadeira de falar como Shikamaru. " O que esse povo tá fazendo na minha casa? Tá bom, que a Sakura e a Hinata tenham até roupas aqui, mas Neji e Shikamaru, essa GENTE nem respeita o Hokage", levantou da cama e resmungou; - Vão entrando, devem até estar comendo da minha comida (entenda lamen). Nem se preocupou em colocar uma roupa mais apresentável (descente). – que se dane! O povo entra na minha casa sem me avisar, me acorda. "tá, tá foi o frio que me acordou, mas eles me fizeram levantar, justo no dia que chego mais cedo pra descansar", terminou de descer as escadas, ouviu o tom das vozes aumentar, vinha da sua sala de chá, é ele tinha uma, " povo abusado" sentiu cheiro de "chocolate? Não, biscoitos!" sua raiva passou, não tanto, ainda os achava abusados, mas a fome foi mais forte.

Os quatro na sala de chá do Hokage conversavam, comiam biscoitos feitos por Hinata, bebiam leite e esperavam que o Hokage acordasse, é claro. A porta abriu. O Hokage entrou e fechou a porta, cruzou os braços e fez cara de bravo, o que na verdade o fez ficar parecendo uma criança que acabou de acordar e não encontrou sua mamadeira ao lado da cama. Hinata e Sakura que estavam de costas para a porta viraram-se para a direção dele, e logo em seguida Hinata virou de volta pra frente, ver " USUMAKI-CORPO-SARADO-NARUTO só de shorts, não fazia bem para sua pressão, ou melhor fazia sim, embora eu já esteja falando pra mim mesma na terceira pessoa", voltou a olhá-lo corada, mas preferiu isso a perder aquela imagem. Sakura corou, mas levantou uma das sobrancelhas ao se deparar com a carranca de Naruto. Shikamaru rodou os olhos e voltou a comer o biscoito que tinha na mão, e Neji, bom Neji corou também, e só Deus sabe porque, porque Neji não sabia. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, olhou para Hinata que estava vermelha, mas mesmo assim olhava para Naruto, resolveu disfarçar sabe se lá o que, e seu disfarce foi abaixar a cabeça ( é eu sei deprimente) "por que eu to com... sei lá... vergonha?" questionou e continuou de cabeça baixa.

-O que raios vocês estão fazendo na minha sala de chá? Perguntou o Hokage emburrado.

-Comendo biscoitos e bebendo leite. Respondeu um cansado Shikamaru, isso ia ser problemático.

-Isso eu percebi! Vocês não têm casa, não? Com que direito vão entrando na casa do Hokage assim? Tá, tá nunca vão me respeitar-tteba yo... Disse cansado, indo em direção a mesa na última frase. –ainda bem que pelo menos gostam de mim. Resmungou. - Eu acho... Essa já soou baixo.

Neji ainda lutava com suas bochechas que teimavam em queimar e Hinata agradeceu aos céus o já que ele se sentou "ou eu teria desmaiado, ele dorme sempre assim? Seria bom conferir... o que você esta pensando Hinata? ... mas seria bom, droga, agora sou obrigada a olhar para o peito dele... num sei o que é melhor... digo pior olhar a parte de cima ou a de baixo" então foi tirada de seus devaneios em terceira pessoa, por um Naruto comendo biscoitos.

-Hinata-chan está bem? Parece febril!

-AH! Estou bem sim Naruto-kun. Ela não gagueja mais.

-Hum... Pensativo. – então o que fazem aqui? Todos ficaram sérios, trocaram olhares cúmplices. Sakura começou.

-A Godaime nos pediu pra trazer um relatório dos Anbus... Que... Que...

-Que o que Sakura? Naruto perguntou franziu o celho. Ela não respondeu, só olhou pra baixo, era difícil de encará-lo.

-Anbus encarregados de rastrear o Sasuke... Pronunciou um Shikamaru mais cansado ainda, se é que isso é possível.

-E? Perguntou Naruto indiferente.

-E temos pistas de onde ele esta... Disse Sakura em dúvida e receosa dos sentimentos de Naruto. "ele sempre demonstra seus sentimentos de uma maneira escancarada mas agora não vejo nada, indiferença?".

-O que ela quer que nos façamos? Digo eu faça?

-Ela não disse de fato! Bom, ela quer que você decida, afinal você é o Hokage em exercício. Disse Shikamaru, se ficasse mais cansado do que aparentou nessa hora, teriam o declarado morto.

-Eu sei disso! Disse exasperado. – OK, não vamos fazer nada, absolutamente nada. "o Sasuke num vai voltar mesmo". Pensou consigo mesmo.

-Naruto! Ralhou Sakura e Hinata.

-O que?

-Você não vai.. Sakura foi cortada por Naruto.

-Não, não vou atrás dele, ele é um delinqüente, traidor exilado, ninja exonerado de KONOHA e assassino, e eu nem vou continuar enumerando os crimes dele. Eu não tenho a intenção de trazer alguém tão instável pra cá, agora que esta tudo indo muito bem. E bom, ele seria condenado assim que pisasse aqui. Terminou seu "sermão", com confiança e certeza, ninguém contestaria seus motivos.

-Mas você poderia..

-Não, poderia não. Disse finalizando a conversa. Levantou-se já saindo da sala de chá e antes de fechar a porta, pronunciou; - espero que não estejam mais aqui quando eu sair do meu banho.

Shikamaru foi o único que não se espantou com as respostas do Hokage, afinal era por isso que ninguém mais falava a respeito de Sasuke com ele, o ninja cansado apenas rodou os olhos e pronunciou baixo; - problemático!

TUF

Se o chão da casa de Naruto não fosse de boa qualidade e muito caro, certamente estaria em pedaços depois que ele passou, nunca sua sala de chá e sua suíte pareceram tão longe quanto agora, tudo que ele queria era ficar longe daqueles abusados. "banho, banho, banho... Abusados" , abriu o chuveiro, " merda! A bermuda" (nota:desde o começo era uma bermuda, é que para a Hinata tava mais do que pequena.), tirou a bermuda "abusados, não respeitam ninguém, invadem, comem o que é meu, e se intrometem no que não são chamados... Arg! Maldito Teme!" se ensaboou "que droga, por que a velha (baa-chan) colocou Anbus atrás dele? Pedi para que ela o esquecesse" olhou para o chão fitando a água ir para o ralo e sua bermuda molhada logo no canto, "por que falar dele, lembrar dele me incomoda tanto? Aquele estúpido sem coração quer destruir Konoha, e eles querem que o traga para cá? Qual é? Só podem estar de brincadeira... O que será que ele está tramando? O que ele está esperando pra atacar?" sentiu a parede fria de azulejos após se encostar nela, encostou a cabeça também, fitou a água cair do chuveiro, "por que é tão difícil ser Hokage, achava que ser forte bastava, mas ignorar que quero ajudar o besta do Sasuke é tão difícil... Fazer o que é bom e certo pra todos em Konoha é deixar o Uchiha-cabeça-dura-Sasuke fora dela... deixar ele longe de mim/de nós todos". Saiu do chuveiro, colocou a toalha na cintura, e quando chegou ao quarto encontrou uma Sakura de cabeça baixa sentada na sua cama.

-Não achei que fosse surda, ou é apenas irritante? Perguntou já sem paciência nenhuma, seguindo para seu guarda-roupa ainda molhado, com a toalha na cintura.

-O que aconteceu com você Naruto? Você não era assim... perguntou de cabeça baixa, tentando ao máximo evitar olhar pra ele.

-Ah! Sakura não seja mais irritante do que já está sendo... E saia do meu quarto, digo da minha casa. Pegou algo no guarda-roupa e a olhou inquisitoramente. (isso existe?)

-Naruto... Olhou pra ele, mirou-o nos olhos.

-Vá logo Sakura, eu quero me trocar.

-Tudo bem. Disse baixo e se levantou; - Apenas pense no assunto, talvez haja um jeito de salvá-lo... Afinal você é o ninja hiperativo número um. Naruto a olhou repreensivamente; - sério Naruto, apenas tente, se não for por ele, por você mesmo, lhe trará paz de espírito, enfim esse é o seu jeito ninja né! Caminhou pra fora, encarando as costas do loiro "ele não pode ter mudado tanto!".

TUF

Caminharam por uma floresta, na direção que seguiam certamente chegariam em Névoa em poucos minutos. Fosse o que fosse que Madara estivesse tramando, tinha a ver com sua vingança contra Konoha. O guia parou e Sasuke também.

-Consegue sentir um amontoado de shákras ao sul? Perguntou o guia. Nessa hora Sasuke quase teve certeza que se tratava de uma mulher por causa da voz.

-Hn

-Certo, é pra lá que vamos... Caminharam mais um pouco. Era um vale, e tinha uma vila em sua baixada, Sasuke podia sentir algumas centenas de shákras. A descida durou mais ou menos mais 10 mim. Até que o guia de Sasuke criasse coragem pra puxar assunto, já que Sasuke não dava brechas.

-Sr. Uchiha (Uchiha-san)... Começou o guia receoso se receberia uma resposta.

-Hn. Continuou a caminhar.

-Você realmente é Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha?

-Hn.

-Porque você quer destruí-la. Pensou em uma maneira melhor de perguntar; - digo Madara-san me disse que vocês partilham dos mesmos objetivos... E bom, os motivos dele eu compreendo, os seus... Bom, só estou curioso... olhou pra baixo, já sabendo que não teria uma resposta, no máximo mais um 'hn'.

-Não acho que isso seja da sua conta! - Chegaram.

A entrada da vila era simples, afinal eram só algumas centenas de pessoas. A maioria das casas era de madeira; - Uchiha-san faça um henge. Sasuke fez, ficando com a aparência de um trabalhador rural. Entraram em um restaurante. Sentaram-se. Um garoto de aproximadamente 12 anos chegou perto deles.

-O que vão querer Srs.?

-Um lamen. O acompanhante de Sasuke disse. E para meu amigo aqui...

-Nada. Sasuke sentiu-se como num déjà vu com a simples pronúncia da palavra lamen.

-OK, apenas um lamen. E o rapaz se foi.

Do lado de fora da restaurante havia um garoto com um pouco mais que quatro anos, cabelos pretos lisos, bem lisos até a altura das orelhas, estava sentado, balançado as pernas, olhava para a rua de um banco de madeira na frente do restaurante. O acompanhante de Sasuke observou o garoto. O lamen veio. Sasuke apenas sentia os shákras.

-Jin-chan. O garoto de 12 anos que servia o acompanhante de Sasuke chamou o menino ao ver um sinal do homem. O menino virou o rosto para ver o que o outro queria, e aquele rostinho teria feito qualquer adulto comum se apaixonar por ele;- Venha aqui, quero que conheça alguém. Ele se levantou e caminhou até a mesa. O menino mais velho fez sinal para que ele se sentasse junto com Sasuke e o outro homem. Ele o fez.

-Jin-chan, esse é o Ryuuma-san, ele queria te conhecer, cumprimente-o. O pequeno olhou o mais velho com dúvida, mas obedeceu.

-Tudo bem Sora-niichan (irmão mais velho Sora). Olhou para o tal Ryuuma; - Boa tarde. O 'R' não saiu direito, e ele sorriu forçado por isso.

-Ola! Jin-chan, como você está? Parece forte... Jin olhou em dúvida primeiro para o garoto mais velho depois para Sasuke, que ele só se deu conta que estava lá agora.

-Sim, Ryuuma-san. Disse com a voz meiga.

-Que bom! E seus olhos continuam a doer?

-Não, não senhor, não doem mais. ^^ "como ele sabe que meus olhos doíam?".

-Isso é ótimo! Pode ir brincar agora! Jin se foi, Ryuuma terminou de comer seu lamen, pagou ao rapaz, muito mais do que o lamen valia.

Quando já estava na estalagem em que ia dormir Sasuke desfez o henge, fez alguns selos com as mãos e um falcão apareceu, ele colocou um papel em sua pata e o animal voou. Foi para seu quarto. Sasuke sabia que não iria dormir. Não com tantas coisas o incomodando, o frio, a venda, o que ele gostava mais que o céu azul, o inverno, o garoto no qual Madara estava interessado nos olhos, ele nunca gostou dos métodos de Orochimaru, e não ia gostar se Madara o começasse a imitar "inferno, dormir seria bom" pensou, pensou, pensou, e pensou por que olhar o teto o resto da noite não era opção.

TUF

Para o Hokage seus ninjas insubordinados haviam ido longe de mais, ficarem o pressionando a colocar a segurança da vila em risco por um capricho (sim Sasuke era um capricho pra ele) "droga, não vou arriscar todos, por ele..." revirou-se na cama, como ele queria " socar a cara do Teme até ele criar juízo... onde já se viu um ninja com 22 anos ser tão irresponsável e irracional quanto Uchiha-Boboca-Sasuke". Respirou fundo e sorriu, da sua traquinagem " seria legal dar um sermão em Uchiha-O-Orgulho-Em-Forma-De-Homem-Sasuke". E com esse pensamento e o sorriso no rosto adormeceu, "é talvez não fosse tão ruim tê-lo de volta."

Continua...

Então num ficou muito melhor que o outro?... Desculpem-me fãs de Sakura, mas me redimirei no próximo cap XD... Postarei o próximo cap terça se tiver pelo menos mais 6 reviws, é pouquinho vai! Só quero saber se estão gostando... A me desculpem tb não ter postado ontem, não consegui enviar esse cap pro meu beta a tempo...

E as 3 reviws que recebi, muito obrigado, fiquei tão feliz,tão feliz, meus ate olhinhos te brilharam. Quanto a ser SasuNaru, eu não gosto muito(leio, pq amo esse casal mas prefiro os narusasu), mas vou tentar fazer um NaruSaruNaru, pode ser? Oq acharam da neji? E o Jin?

Ah! Como eu disse no meu profile, sou professora de japonês e leciono em são Paulo em uma escola publica, é de grátis (ate o material!) pra qualquer pessoa que tenha mais de 12 anos, se alguém estiver endereçado entre em contato comigo...

Ah a musica desse cap a qual tb nomeia a fic, é uma do cd do Metallica q qualquer fã de cartinha do próprio fala mau (eles não parecem eles mas..), mas adoro a letra dessa musica (e eu gosto do cd tb! não contem pra ninguém XD) tem mais dois cap com esse nome então só vou colocar a letra no fim do terceiro ta!

Bju

matta kayoubi! Espero! XD


	3. The Unnamed Feeling part 2

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Sasuke, mas ambos (e todos os outros personagens tb!)foram criados pelo Kishimoto Masashi-san. Porque se fosse meu, isso seria um grande yaoi com muito sangue... XD

Não é uma song fic, mas todos os cap terão um nome de musica... por que?...por que eu quero...toh so brincado, mas todas são musicas que acho que combina com o cap.

Desde já peço desculpas pela demora... Eu não desisti da fic, já tinha escrito esse cap a muito tempo so não tive tempo de postar... Coisas muitas coisas aconteceram...

Leiam as notas finais please!

_**Capítulo 2: the unnamed feeling**_ parte 2

Sentiu suas mãos quentes, os pés também, estranhamente quente, uma brisa gélida bateu em sua face, estremeceu. Faziam o que anos, se lembrava da sensação ,mas não fazia idéia de quando e onde a sentiu. Incomodou-se, isso já estava se tornado normal, ficar incomodado não de veria ser normal "certo?", mas tinha que admitir que isso estava acontecendo com muita freqüência. Abriu os olhos, mas não viu nada, incomodou-se de novo, as malditas vendas tinha se esquecido delas, e elas era o que mais lhe incomodavam, não pelo pano em si, mas não poder ver era o maior incomodo de todos. Tirou as cobertas de cima de si, levantou calçou os chinelos, comeu DORIAKIS que sentiu o cheiro ao se levantar, desceu as escadas da estalagem já vestindo em traje habitual, exceto que por cima da mesma usava um casaco de frio e botas no lugar de sandálias ninja. Definitivamente aquela era uma estalagem pobre, mas era muito melhor que sua "casa".

Saiu da estalagem, sem henge*, fazia tempo que não saía da caverna, "digo casa", para não treinar e se deixou aproveitar não estar em um lugar úmido, fedido e pelo que se lembrava escuro.

Depois de andar pela cidade, caminhou em direção à floreta, deveria ter uma clareira onde pudesse treinar alguns jutsus. Chegou à floresta, caminho por mais meia hora nela e achou uma clareira onde se sentou em uma grama gelada e úmida, mas não achou ruim, meditou por algum tempo e então resolveu treinar seu corpo.

TUF

Moegi tinha um Hokage muito bem humorado essa manhã, ela estranhou. Por que embora ele sempre desse aqueles sorrisos que lhe tiravam o fôlego, não eram sorrisos de verdade, mas hoje ele sorria sem sorrir, era como se até sem mostrar os dentes seu rosto estivesse sorrindo, seu chefe, seu lindo chefe teria ficado louco?

–Moegi?

–...

–Moegi está ai? – levantou uma sobrancelha – terra para Moegi...

–Ah! – Sorriu "ele é realmente lindo, feliz então..." – Hokage-sama!

–Já assinei! Pode mandar que levem o Raikage para o estádio? Eu os encontrarei lá! – disse entregando alguns papéis para Moegi.

–Sim senhor! ... Mais alguma coisa? – pegando os papeis.

–Não, acho que não. - Pensativo.

–Tem certeza? – como se não soubesse que ele sempre se esquecia de algo.

–Ah! Sim – lembrou-se e sorriu – Neji ainda não foi enviado para nenhuma missão, foi?

–Não senhor, ainda não – respondeu olhando pra cima, pensando – o senhor deu a ele quatro dias de folga... ... Então resta ainda um dia ...

– Hum...

– Devo chamá-lo aqui?

–Sim, e quero ver Kakashi-san também! - ela firmou com a cabeça e se dirigiu a porta.

–Ah! Ah! Moegi diga a Konohamaru que hoje nosso treinamento será nas fontes termais... A menina saiu, e o Hokage suspirou descansando na cadeira e a rodando para a janela de costas com a mesa, " está frio mas ainda assim o céu esta bonito!".

TUF

Sua barriga roncou, " há quanto tempo isso não acontece?", suspirou " estou mais masoquista do que posso imaginar, gostar de sentir fome deve ser uma doença, isso sim", sentou-se no chão novamente " já deve ter passado das três horas!", descansou, estava suado, deitou-se na grama.

Escutou passos, tentou sentir o shakra, esperou que quem quer que fosse se aproximasse dele. Um pequeno shakra parou ao seu lado e ele identificou como sendo o garoto de dia anterior "Jin".

"O que ele queria ali, estava me seguindo? ... deixa de paranóico Sasuke, é só uma criança..."

–Você estava com o Ryuma-sam ontem, não estava? – perguntou o garoto inocentemente.

–Hn. "como ele sabe que era eu?".

–Você não parece ser como aquele homem! – disse o menino realmente querendo puxar conversa.

–Hn. "devo perguntar a ele como ele sabia que era eu? Será que Madara o quer vivo?".

– Você não é de falar muito né! – ficou quieto, não era burro, na verdade era muito esperto e sacou que não teria resposta alguma de Sasuke.

Apenas ficou ali sentado, curioso sobre a venda de Sasuke e muitas outras coisas que adoraria perguntar a Sasuke, afinal ele era o único até agora que não se importava com sua presença, com sua proximidade, até mesmo seu irmão não gostava da sua companhia. Então resolveu ficar quieto em silencio para não incomodar sua companhia que parecia gostar muito de paz e serenidade. Estar com alguém que não o julgasse sem ao menos nunca ter entendido o porquê de ser julgado o tempo todo.

TUF

Neji estava chocado, não só porque o Hokage havia lhe perguntado a respeito de sua última missão como Anbu, como também porque suas bochechas insistiam em queimar "que merda é essa, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes " e as imagens de Naruto só de bermuda vinham na sua cabeça, com persistência (adoro o Neji yaoi XD), e agora o loiro ainda lhe mostrava um sorriso "droga, sai sai sai".

–Então Neji, o que você acha que podemos fazer sem nos arriscar?

–A... an... "merda, por que não quer sair nada? Tá tão frio, porque ele tem que deixar a porcaria da jaqueta aberta?". (nem tava tão aberta assim, só uns 4 cm XD)

–Neji? Está bem? – perguntou o Hokage sem entender absolutamente nada.

–Arg... ... tô, tô bem sim! "droga! Isso é jeito de responder pra ele, como se fosse alguém diferente? É só o Naruto... merda!".

–Então... ... ? Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha.

"foco, Neji, foco! Responda a pergunta! Qual era mesmo a pergunta? Porque ele deixa a blusa aberta num frio desses? Não... definitivamente essa não era a pergunta!" – sacudiu a cabeça – "ah sim... ...o Uchiha!" – Acho que podemos encontrá-lo perto de Névoa. "isso continue, não olhe pra ele, só responda as perguntas!" Tenho fortes evidências que Madara está vivo e planeja algo em breve.

–Hum... sim eu li seu relatório... – parou pra pensar, torceu a boca, ainda pensativo, decidiu correr o risco. – Quem você quer levar com você para a missão?

–O que exatamente devo fazer? – nunca olhando o Hokage.

–Ter certeza do que você já especulou, se o que li no seu relatório for verdade devemos nos preparar para o pior.

–Certo... E quanto ao Uchiha? Perguntou com receio das reações do Hokage, ele era o Naruto mas ainda assim não era legal deixá-lo bravo, incomodado, ressentido qualquer coisa ruim desse tipo... Não era bom vê-lo chateado.

– Apenas se informe, se ele estiver correndo perigo de vida, salve-o se for possível, do contrário ele deve encontrar seu destino. Se sentiu mal quanto a isso, mas ignorou, não ia colocar a vida de um de seus melhores ninjas em perigo por um capricho, continuou. – não deixa que essa confusão machuque alguém inocente!

– Entendido. Eu gostaria que o Kakashi-sensei e Inuzuka Kiba fossem comigo.

–Vocês partem amanhã. Passe o relatório da missão para seus companheiros, não posso deixar Konoha pela aproximação do chuunin shiken, mas quero ser informado do que está acontecendo, sendo assim 2 relatórios diários, e se precisar de reforço não hesite em pedir... se for necessário vou eu mesmo. OK ^^

–Entendido. Corou com o sorriso do loiro e saiu rápido da sala. "o que está acontecendo comigo?".(se nada acontecer entre Neji e Naruto vou ficar muito triste! Poor neji! T_T)

TUF

Agora ambos estavam deitados de barriga pra cima na grama gelada, suas barrigas roncaram juntas. Sasuke havia desistido de pensar, e só se incomodava, como de costume. Sentiu seu falcão chegar. Ele pousou ao seu lado e o garoto olhou com estranheza, depois com admiração.

Sasuke pegou o papel , passo o dedo por cima, compreendeu sue nova missão, o menino, e achou que deveria levar o garoto para Madara, tinha que ser sem conflitos. "tenho que ser simpático! Como? Nem de falar gosto! Como quero ser simpático? Ainda por cima com uma criança..." (isso deve ser problemático do ponto de vista dele né!) colocou outro papel na pata do falcão e ele voou. Jin se sentou ao lado de Sasuke.

–Uau! Aquilo realmente era um falcão? Você deve ser um ninja? Perguntou/afirmou com empolgação.

"É talvez não seja tão difícil" – hn – foi tudo que conseguiu responder. É, definitivamente era mais fácil na sua cabeça. O menino sorriu, Sasuke ouviu o som da risada e se pegou desejando ouvir novamente.

–Que legal! – ainda empolgado.

–...

"Será que posso perguntar qual é o nome dele, quando pergunto ninguém nunca responde..." o menino pensou, mas então Sasuke virou o rosto pra ele e a curiosidade falou mais alto que o receio. – Qual é o seu nome?

– Antes de perguntar pra alguém qual é o nome dele, você tem que se apresentar primeiro. Disse Sasuke indiferente, e uma sensação de deja vu apareceu de novo. Incomodo?

–Ah! Fez sem graça. – mas muito feliz, ninguém nunca sem importou com quem ele era, Sasuke era o primeiro. – Meu nome é Jin... Apenas Jin... Muito prazer. – e estendeu a mãozinha para Sasuke.

–Uchiha Sasuke o prazer é meu. "não é tão difícil não". Jin sorriu novamente.

– Sasu-niichan então né! Por que você usa essas vendas, elas não incomodam, não? Sasuke travou "como assim Sasu-niichan, o moleque já está me dando apelidos... criança abusada..." deixou pra lá.

–Se incomodam? Deviam ganhar o prêmio de incomodo do ano, digo da década! Fez sorriso natural de canto que nem se lembrava de ser capaz de fazer. "Estranho".

O garoto gargalhou, e Sasuke amou isso "por que", se incomodou, sentiu o deja vu de novo, incomodo. Sua barriga roncou mais uma vez.

–Tá com fome? Perguntou ao menino.

–um hum ! - Sasuke levantou e estendeu a mão para o menino.

–Vem, vamos comer algo! "é acho que consigo".

TUF

O Hokage se jogou no banco de madeira na praça em frente a sua casa. Largou as pernas e colocou os braços abertos pra trás do banco, escorregou até que sua nuca se apoiasse no encosto do banco, fitou o céu da noite que acabara de escurecer ainda sem estrelas. Usava uma malha preta por baixo de um sobretudo branco com chamas na barra, depositou o chapéu no colo, que quase caiu já que suas pernas estavam inclinas. Suspirou "tenho que pedir desculpas pros ninjas abusados! Eles não mereciam que fosse tão rude, embora muito abusados!" repreendeu-se.

Escutou passos.

–Naruto-kun...- Falou com receio.

–Hn. – fechou os olhos, era Sakura.

–Posso me sentar com você?

–um hum... - ele nem se mexeu, e ela caminhou até o banco e se sentou a esquerda dele.

– Tá tudo bem? - Perguntou após se sentar e colocar as mãos no próprio colo.

–um hum... - virou a cabeça na direção dela mas ainda deitado no banco, ela não quis continuar. Naruto abriu os olhos e a encarou "peça desculpas!" disse a si mesmo.

–Me desculpe por ontem Sakura-chan. – disse e logo fechou os olhos azuis novamente.

–Tudo bem Naruto! Você parece cansado... já comeu? – perguntou preocupada.

–Cansado? Um pouco, treinei Konohamaru hoje. Comer? Ainda não, mas não estou com fome! "estranho".

–Hum... – pensativa – pensou melhor?

–Sim... mandei Neji investigar melhor... e com muita prudência (Naruto usa essas palavras?)

–Que bom... Te fará bem!

–Ele não vai voltar, Sakura!

–Não custa ter esperança, não é?

–Você ainda quer ser a Sra. Uchiha, não é? Por isso não quer perder as esperanças né!

–Não seja bobo Naruto! Quem em sã consciência ia quer o babaca do Sasuke quando tem alguém como você por perto?

–Há! Há! Como se eu fosse seu! ( òÓ )

–Mas já foi... pode ser mais uma vez,não desisti de você! – ela se encostou e colocou a cabeça no ombro dele... "tão quentinho... cheiro bom..."pensou ela "como pude ser tão burra, tão cega!". Ele apenas a deixou encostar e sorriu.

TUF

Se ser calado era um dom, Sasuke com certeza o tinha. Ele estava com Jin em um restaurante comendo Yakimeshi enquanto o menino comia Takoyaki's, e o garoto queria muito que Sasuke contasse sobre como era ser um ninja, mas para todas as perguntas as respostas eram sempre 'hn', e Jin estava longe de desistir.

–Sasu-niichan, se você é um ninja por que usa essas vendas? E por que não anda com sua verdadeira forma? – perguntou curioso com a boca cheia de Takoyaki, tinha 'conversado' com Sasuke (entenda Jin falando e Sasuke monossilábico), por mais ou menos 1 hora e só agora teve coragem de lhe perguntar algo.

Sasuke olhou de canto "seja simpatico" – Eu tenho uma doença nos olhos... e não quero que ninguém me reconheça. - Disse indiferente.

–Ah! Então você é como eu... seus olhos também doem? Perguntou meio preocupado com seu novo e único 'amigo'.

– O que você tem nos seus? Ainda indiferente.

– Não sei... muitos já olharam, mas todos tem medo logo após... por isso ninguém gosta muito de mim aqui... – falou meio triste e Sasuke se pegou em deja vu de novo.

–Pode ser que seja por isso mesmo né! – tentou ser simpático, mas ficou na dúvida, sentiu uma vontade de ajudar o garoto. Se achou um fraco por isso.

–Mas você não né, Sasu-niichan! Sorriu.

–Hn. – desejou novamente poder enxergar o menino. "fraco! Você é um fraco Uchiha Sasuke". Pediu a conta. Pagou o que os dois consumiram e caminhou com o menino pra fora do restaurante.

–Nossa Sasu-niichan, já escureceu! Disse o menino admirado. – Nem percebi que a hora passou tão rápido!

–Hn. – Sasuke se admirou também, realmente tinha gostado da companhia do garoto 'tagarela' (coitado, é pq ele não lembra do Naruto, que comparado com ele, Jin é um anjo né!) – Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua casa?

–Sim. - Respondeu sem nem mesmo pensar, ninguém nunca havia se preocupado com sigo até hoje, e quando Sasuke se preocupou com a sua segurança, apenas quis passar muito mais tempo com aquele ser monossilábico.

Sasuke o acompanhou até a frente do que seria a casa do menino.

–Seus pais não vão ficar bravos por andar com estranhos?

–Se eu tive pais talvez ficassem, mas duvido muito, meu irmão não liga... – disse meio triste.

–Hn. – foi andando na direção de sua estalagem.

–Até Sasu-niichan! Despediu-se o menino bem baixo mas com um sorriso no rosto. Estava ansioso pra poder encontrar com seu novo amigo no dia seguinte iria procurá-lo.

"tenho que levar esse menino para Madara não ser gentil com ele" leu com as pontas dos dedos o último pergaminho que recebera de Madara. "descobrir pra quem aquele cara trabalha não será fácil... ele não é do tipo que fala sobre tortura... se usar o sharingan, não poderei enchergar novamente e isso não é uma opção..." sentou-se em sua cama na estalagem, concentrou-se em encontrar o shakra do tal Ryuuma.

TUF

Naruto suspirou pesadamente pensando. Tinha muitos problemas pra resolver agora que era Hokage e ainda por cima tinha que se preocupar com Sasuke "inferno!".

–Naruto? Querendo ter certeza que ele ainda estava lá.

–Hn...

–No que você tanto pensa? Você não é de ficar se martirizando tanto...

–Como diria o Shikamaru "ser Hokage é problemático!" – sorriu ainda de cabeça pra cima e olhos fechados.

Sakura se aninhou mais no corpo dele.

–Sakura... – ele advertiu. Ela sorriu e virou corpo para então deitou a face direita no ombro dele e apoiou a mão esquerda na cintura dele, em um meio abraço.

–O que? – disse ela com quem pra alguém se tem algo errado.

–Não se faça de boba! Disse resignando-a.

–Não estou me fazendo de boba, tô com frio e você é quentinho. – sem nunca tirar o sorriso do rosto.

– Sei... "se aproveitam de minha nobreza! Não contentes em usar minha casa, agora querem me usar de cobertor! ...que isso molhado no meu pescoço? Ah! A Sakura... digo a língua dela... pêra lá o que a língua da Sakura faz no meu pescoço? ... muito bom... " Arrepiou-se pelo gelado da saliva dela em contato com o vento na sua pele.

Sakura subiu a mão esquerda até o outro lado do pescoço dele e acariciou a orelha e cabelos da nuca com ponta dos dedos, enquanto dava beijos molhados do outro lado do pescoço.

–Sakura... Não comece o que você não pretende terminar.

–Quem disse que não vou terminar. – Mordeu a orelha dele e com a mão que estava no pescoço virou o rosto dando vários outros beijos no maxilar e bochechas, e o encarou quando já estavam frente a frente, "como pude passar a minha infância e adolescência inteira sem admirar verdadeiramente esses olhos, burra" o beijou, foi correspondida, não com tanta paixão quanto ela se lembrava mais ainda assim melhor que nada pensou ela.

O braço esquerdo dele que ainda estava atrás do banco a abraçou pelas costas, trazendo-a para mais perto. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos quando param para respirar, se olharam com os narizes colados e suas bocas entreabertas soltando fumaçinhas no ar frio.

–Nossa... Fazia quanto tempo que não nos beijávamos? – perguntou ele sorrindo e levando a mão direita que ainda estava no banco até os cabelos dela, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

–Desde que você não quis mais. Sorriu de volta pra ele, sua mão ainda fazia carinhos nos cabelos da nuca. – 2 anos e meio mais ou menos... eu tive saudade. – deu mais um selinho , e brincou com o nariz dele em um beijo de esquimó, sorriram, ela lambeu o lábio superior dele, se beijaram novamente.

"se ele não tivesse mudado tanto eu ainda saberia se posso ir adiante, mas agora eu não o conheço mais tão bem... hum... ele andou praticando... ele beija tão bem... ... essa mão no meu pescoço quer dizer que ele não quer mais nada!" pensou ela, não querendo se afastar dele. Ele escorregou a mão que estava no pescoço dela para a cintura puxando-a mais para perto, apertando-a. "Ah... isso sim... Faça algo Sakura, não o deixe escapar-chan narou!" * Com a mão que estava fazendo carinho ela tirou o chapéu do colo dele, levantou-se do banco passando a perna por cima dele sentando no colo dele. Naruto só entendeu a posição em que estavam quando sentiu o peso dela sobre ele, e as mãos dela já o enlaçavam pelo dorso, sentindo os dedos dela se afundarem em cabelos. Parou o beijo, a afastando em pouco pelos ombros.

–Sakura?

–Hum? ... Fez ela ainda o beijando na bochecha. – o encarou quando ele a afastou. "como ele é lindo".

– O que – foi cortado.

–beijando você! – voltou a beijá-lo. Apertou-se mais no corpo dele e então percebeu que ele queria mais. "A única coisa que o faria parar agora seria alguma coisa moral, vou lutar para que ele seja meu, você vai ver Hinata-chan narou!" Desceu a mão direita até a barriga dele, levantou a blusa e ficou a acariciar o abdômen cheio de gominhos. Ele apenas a apertava na região do quadril, quando separam as bocas novamente ela continuou a beijar o pescoço. Ai ele se lembrou.

–Sakura, estamos em um banco de praça...

–E? - Continuando em seu intento.

– Alguém pode ver... - Respirou fundo pois um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha quando ela mordeu um pouco atrás de sua orelha.

–Eu não ligo. – passou então a segunda mão para dentro da blusa.

– Isso não é certo... Droga! – essa escapou quando beliscou seus mamilos e se moveu no colo dele. Ela continuou com mão no peito dele, mas parou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

–Sua casa é do outro lado da rua... Por que não me leva pra sua cama? – mordeu de leve a bochecha e deu mais um selinho nele.

–Você realmente sabe pra quem tá dizendo isso? – levantou uma sobrancelha. – Eu não... – foi calado pro um dedo em seus lábios em sinal de silencio. Ela sorriu.

– Eu sei que não vou te ter de volta do nada... Mas eu sei sim, que estou dizendo para um loiro lindo, mais gentil, meigo e compreensivo do mundo, o Hokage que demorei anos pra descobrir e admitir a mim mesma que o amo, pra me levar pra cama dele, e sei que não vou me arrepender!

Ele sorriu de canto (é o Naruto faz isso! XD), desceu a mão que estava no quadril dela passou pelas nádegas e parou nas coxas. – pega meu chapéu – disse ele. Ela sorriu, pegou e colocou na própria cabeça. Ele se levantou com ela no colo, Sakura o abraçou com os braços e as pernas escondendo o resto com um sorriso vitorioso no pescoço dele.

TUF

Sasuke estava confuso, não encontrava o shakra do menino muito menos o de Ryuuma. Suspirou "burro, Uchiha Sasuke você é um burro de carteirinha! Deixou que o cara fugisse com o menino." Foi até a tal casa do menino e encontrou o tal irmão dele na cozinha. – Cadê o Jin? – perguntou indiferente.

–Aquele estorvo... Se foi, por quê? Quem é você? – perguntou meio nervoso.

–Pra onde? – Aquele moleque o estava irritando, isso, esse era o nome do incomodo que estava sentindo agora. "porque esse menino me irrita?".

–Nem sei direito, um cara aí o comprou, acho que ele ia para capital de Névoa. – disse num tom indiferente. – Feliz? Saia da minha casa!

Sasuke saiu, querendo muito matar aquele garoto. "mas eu não faço essas coisas... por que mesmo?" incomodou-se "devia ter um nome melhor pra esses incômodos... inferno!".

Se dirigindo pra capital de Névoa, chamou um falcão e colocou um papel na pata dele – vá até Madara, e depois até Juugo. – "não queria usar o Juugo, mas não tenho escolha... preciso de olhos...". Pensou no garoto, na voz dele, no som da risada dele "como o próprio irmão teve coragem de vendê-lo", incomodou-se novamente "merda, tem que ter um nome melhor para esses sentimentos...". Invocou cachorros, precisava seguir rastros.

TUF

Neji partiria pela manha com Kakashi e Kiba. E estava em sua cama pensando sobre a missão e seu Hokage que usava roupas abertas no frio "Neji, realiza! Qual é o seu problema? É só o Naruto" . se concentrou em dormir, e não falhar com seu Hokage. Sorriu e adormeceu feliz.

continua...

entaum que tal?

*henge: ao pé da letra seria trasformar.

gostaram do pseudo hentai? Prometo q no cap 4 tera um legalzinho...Digo... Dentro das minhas possibilidades humanas de escrever, que não soa muito boas ne!

As pessoas que me madaram incetivos muitississimo obrigaduuuuu... quem não gostou pesso desculpas... mas tentem ler e me falar no q eu tenho q melhorar,a opiniao de vcs é muito importante... XD

E pesso desculpas mais uma vez pela grande demora, mas é que o meu exame de faixa tava chegando e eu nao queria pagar muito mico... oq de fato aconteceu já q 2 (eu digo dois) dias antes do exame eu quebrei o dedo medio do pé esquerdo (como? so deus sabe mas foi no karate msm!), e como o outro tonozelo já esva podre... foi horrivel chutar! T_T mas deu tudo certo e agora eu sou uma faixa morrom lol (com muitas dores!) nao muito confiante. XD

ate mais tentarei ser o mais rapida possiveil com o prox cap... muitas revelaçoes!

kisses

matta ne!


	4. The Unnamed Feeling part 3

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Sasuke, mas ambos (e todos os outros personagens tb!)foram criados pelo Kishimoto Masashi-san. Porque se fosse meu, isso seria um grande yaoi com muito sangue... XD

Não é uma song fic, mas todos os cap terão um nome de musica... Por que?...Por que eu quero... toh so brincado, mas todas são musicas que acho que combina com o cap.

_**Capítulo 3: The Unnamed Feeling**_ _**(Metallica)parte 3**_

Estava cansado, se a pessoa que fez a definição da palavra exausto estivesse cansado como ele estava, pensaria duas vezes sobre a definição de exausto. Correra a noite inteira no meio de uma floresta espessa sobre um frio muito grande e se concentrando o tempo todo para achar alguma pista daquele garoto. E já estava achando que os incômodos o incomodavam tanto que estava pensando seriamente sobre um nome melhor para esses incômodos.

Resolveu encostar-se em uma arvore e descansar alguns segundos, "Fraco, Fraco, Fraco e muito burro!" Sentiu um sono muito forte chegar, lutou contra ele. Mas não venceu.

TUF

Neji corria feliz para sua missão, não sabia por que, melhor, sabia sim, "Era porque Naruto, não... Hokage-sama... tinha ido se despedir dele no portão... e o Hokage não fazia isso para todos os ninjas!" se sentiu especial, sorriu. Kakashi levantou a sombra celha visível.

—Neji-kun, está bem? Parece muito feliz?

—Kakashi-Sensei? Estou bem sim! Pareço feliz? Não sei por quê. – mentiu

—Se prepare, nessa velocidade chegaremos a Névoa em algumas horas.

—OK! Estou preparado! – sorriu – Não vou decepcionar o Hokage-sama! – Kakashi e Kiba apenas se olharam, esperando que esses bom humor e felicidade ajudassem na missão.

TUF

Sakura bufava no hospital de Konoha, onde era a chefe pela manhã.

Já tinha atendido cinco pacientes e nem eram 9:30 da manhã. Mas o que a mais deixava nervosa foi acordar na cama de Naruto sem ele.

Entendia que ele era um Hokage e tinha seus compromissos, mas não a acordar para dar tchau ou algo do tipo, achou o cumulo. Bufou novamente, descansou a cabeça na mão que estava na mesa. Alguém bateu na porta de seu consultório.

—Entre! – se arrumando na cadeira pouco antes da porta se abrir.

—Testuda! – disse Ino já entrando.

—O que foi porca? – Ino sentou na sua frente.

—O paciente do quarto 26... preciso de ajuda na cirurgia dele.

—Conta comigo... – suspirou – Só isso?

—Tá tudo bem com você? – Levnatou a sombra celha.

—Tá! Por que?

—Sei lá, você tá com um puta chupão na clavícula. Quer dizer... por que tá com cara de quem comeu e não gostou? – riu da sadicidade de sua frase.

— ¬¬ "... há Ino não tô pra brincadeira! – rodou os olhos e fez cara de emburrada.

—Qual é Sakura... fala talvez ajude! Falou mais por curiosidade, mas sem brincadeira. Depois de tantos anos convivendo juntas e sem Sasuke para atrapalhar, elas aprenderam a ser amigas.

— Tá! Tá! Eu falo... – rodou os olhos novamente. – Naruto...

—O que aquele idiota, boa pinta fez? Você sempre falou tão bem de como ele era quando vocês namoravam!

—Eu sei! O problema não foi bem ele... ou melhor, foi sim... – abaixou a cabeça, suspirou. Ino ergueu a sombra celha novamente.

—Então...? Ele fez um serviço bem feito ou não? – confusa, mas com um sorriso sacana digno da Jiraya.

— ¬¬" Quer parar de parecer um velho tarado Ino! – suspirou cansada.

—Então fale de uma vez, pra eu não ficar imaginado coisas! – Sorriu longamente.

—Ele foi muito bem sim. Melhor do que eu lembrava... – Ino continuou o sorriso sacana – mas o problema foi de manhã...

—O que foi? Ele não te levantou com um café da manhã? Perguntou com sarcasmo.

—É... – pensativa.

—Ah! Sakura faça-me o favor né! Isso não é o fim do mundo!

—Eu sei, mas, ele nem me chamou pra dizer tchau ou qualquer coisa assim... – ainda pensativa.

—Não faça drama Sakura! Você quer "dormir" com o Hokage e quer ter exclusividade! Ele tem mais o que fazer né... (no dormir ele fez gesto de aspas com os dedos)

Sakura arregalou os olhos — Às vezes sua sinceridade me assusta sabia! – mas logo pensou no que Ino tinha lhe dito. – É eu sei disso, mas então porque ainda estou com raiva? Não, ciúme? Ahg...

—Eu sei... – sorriu novamente – não é só isso que tem te incomodado, é?

— Não... Não sei... Acho que é coisa da minha cabeça...

—O que? Conta logo! Tô curiosa!

—Ah! Ino você vai logo espalhar por aí né, sua fofoqueira!

—Não, imagina! – Sorriu mentirosamente (isso é existe?) – Conta logo!

—Tá! Tá! Como eu disse ele ficou bom na "coisa"...- gesticulou com os dedos as aspas - e ele não teve namorada nesse meio tempo que a gente não namorou, só estou querendo saber onde ele aprendeu o que aprendeu? – disse pensativa, e com ciúmes de quem quer que fosse a "professora" de Naruto.

—Ah! – sem abandonar o sorriso sacana – Do jeito que você fala até eu tô querendo "experimentar" o Hokage agora... – sorriu travessamente.

—¬¬ Me poupe Ino. Já tem muita gente pra competir comigo! Sorriu. — Você nem dá conta do seu "cachorro" – gesticulou com os dedos.

—Ah! – continuou sorrindo – Mas ele é um anormal, e qual é o problema de eu querer experimentar o nosso Hokage! – Frisou o nosso.

—Ah! Sua porca! Nem ouse chegar perto dele!

TUF

Naruto estava em sua sala pensando em como barrar aquele Raikage abusado. Escutou batidas em sua porta.

—Entra. – disse sem paciência.

—Hokage-sama... disse Moegui meio triste – temos um problema...

—O que aconteceu Moegui? – Perguntou não muito preocupado.

—Aburame Shino e Hyuga Hinata voltaram feridos, muito feridos, há 20 minutos. O jounin responsável, Nara Shikamaru, está com eles no hospital, mas está bem – antes de ouvir o que a menina tinha a mais para dizer, já foi se levantando – Hokage-sama? Tem mais... – ele continuou andando para fora da sala – Hokage-sama?

—Fale de uma vez Moegui!

—Sim Sr., desculpa... – disse cabisbaixa – O Kazekage lhe mandou um pedido de socorro!

—O quê? – disse muito preocupado – O que aconteceu com o Gaara? (o.O)

—Ele não disse Sr. Só pediu que enviássemos o nosso melhor ninja médico.

—O que você está esperando que ainda não enviou Sakura e mais dois Anbus para Suna! (o.O)

—Me desculpe, mas é que ela está cuidando da Hinata-san e do Shino-san e eu achei que...

—Vá avisar os dois Anbus imediatamente, eu mesmo falo com Sakura...

—Mas Sr. E...

—Ino cuida deles, devemos ajudar o Gaara imediatamente, para ele pedir ajuda, deve ser algo muito sério! (Naruto mandão rocks ò.Ó) — Caminhou o mais rápido que pôde para o hospital, com certeza os próximos dias seriam turbulentos.

TUF

—Sasuke?...

—...

—Sasuke-sama?...

Escutou seu nome sendo chamado bem longe.

—Sasuke-sama? – insitiu meio preocupado um Juugo.

—...

Sacudiu um Sasuke dormindo de pé apoiado em uma arvore. Esse apenas murmurou algo.

Sentiu ser sacudido, lembrou onde estava e abriu os olhos rápido, assustado, olhou para frente.

—Juugo? – confuso.

—Sim, você pediu que eu viesse ao seu encontro.

—Nossa, a quanto tempo estou aqui?

—Não sei, Sasuke-sama, mas acho que tenho o rastro de quem você procura.

TUF

Kakashi parou e os outros dois logo atrás, era uma pequena cidade nos limites da Névoa, onde Neji havia averiguado que Madara poderia estar planejando algo. Neji era um dos melhores Anbus, já era um dos melhores capitães, mas esse mesmo sendo um Anbu muito bom estava inseguro, tinha conseguido a informação de alguns mercenários, e ele duvidava muito das provas que ele mesmo havia colhido. Mesmo assim estava empenhado em dar o melhor de si para atender o seu Hokage e guiou Kakashi e kiba para uma loja de penhores que pertencia a um mercenário. Entraram, um homem gordo atrás de um balcão ficou apreensivo assim que viu Neji e seus companheiros com escudos da aldeia da folha.

—Bom dia! – disse Neji.

—Bom dia! O que desejam? – disse o homem tentando parecer sem medo.

—Informação!

—Isso aqui é uma loja de penhores, não damos informação, nem vendemos.

—Tudo bem! Você diz o que queremos saber ou quem vai virar artigo de penhores é você. – disse Neji. Kakashi pensou "Nossa, tá inspirado o rapaz!" – Então, vai falar ou vou precisar mostrar que não estamos brincando. – lançou um olhar que teria feito o mais macho de todos falar que fazia xixi na cama. O homem tremeu.

—O que querem saber?

—Sobre outros ninjas aqui na cidade!

—Não vi nenhum outro ninja aqui...

—E alguém estranho, de fora da cidade?

—Sou bem informado, mas ninguém estranho passou por aqui...

—Não foi o que um amigo seu me disse.

—Eu não tenho nenhum amigo! Do que você está falando?

—Não se faça de desentendido! – disse Neji já alterado, Kakashi interveio.

—Espera Neji! – disse calmo. – Ficamos sabendo que você tinha um visitante regular, que lhe comprava algumas plantas raras. – disse já se dirigindo ao homem.

—Ah! Sim, isso é verdade. Mas o que tem de mais com ele?

—E que certa vez ele murmurou um nome aqui dentro.

—Ah sim, contei isso para um colega que trabalha para o Raikage.

—Que nome foi esse? – perguntou Neji, já impaciente, "Aquele homem estava fingindo, não é possível."

—Acho que era... 'Uchiha', isso mesmo, era 'Uchiha', só isso! Que tem de mais? – Perguntou ainda meio tenso.

—Ele ia para mais algum lugar aqui?

—Ele frequentava um restaurante nessa mesma rua.

Nem agradeceram, saíram da loja. Kakashi agradeceu aos céus que entrou na loja com Neji, ou Neji teria matado o homem antes dele falar algo. "O que tá acontecendo com esse 'menino'? Ele é/era tão centrado." Encontraram Kiba do outro lado da rua e foram para o restaurante.

Falaram com quase todos no restaurante, exceto por um garçom muito esquivo que não passava dos 13 anos. kiba perdeu a paciência, não iam conseguir nada ali.

Saiu do restaurante e caminhou pela cidade. Achou uma estalagem, pensou que se o cara era um viajante ele iria se hospedar em algum lugar. Entrou. Viu uma moça muito bonita na recepção.

—Bom dia! – Disse ela. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

—Gostaria de saber se você teve algum cliente de fora recentemente.

—Não posso falar de meus hospedes.

—Mesmo que eles sejam bandidos, e você possa correr algum risco de vida? – Ela se espantou. É ele era bom em jogar um verde.

—Não tive ninguém aqui que parecesse mau. – disse pensativa.

—É aí que você pode se enganar. Fale de qualquer um!

—Bom, um rapaz muito bonito de vendas nos olhos saiu ontem durante a noite e ainda não retornou. Ele estava acompanhado de um outro homem, que também não voltou desde ontem de manhã.

—Você sabe o nome deles? – perguntou Neji interessado.

—Do rapaz não, mas ele tinha os cabelos pretos espetados atrás e usava roupas brancas e azuis escuro. O homem acho que era... – olhou na lista de hospedes – Ryuuma, somente isso, sem sobrenome. – Disse meio receosa.

—Ah! Obrigado. – Saiu. "Certamente o rapaz era Sasuke, mas esse tal de Ryuuma, talvez fosse o Madara com um nome falso, ou não..." foi ao encontro de Neji e Kakashi com akamaru em seus calcanhares, ambos já estavam do lado de fora do restaurante.

TUF

Naruto estava furioso... Furioso não... mega ultra plaster master furioso, com Shikamaru. (o.O) E Shikamaru estava apreensivo. (òÓ).

Como se não bastasse ter deixado Hinata e Shino se machucarem ainda tinha um Hokage "ainda que esse fosse Naruto" furioso consigo.

—Me explica Shikamaru, como isso foi acontecer! – Disse tentando se controlar. (òÓ)

—Nós fomos surpreendidos Naruto! – Suspirou – Nem eu mesmo acreditei que fui pego em uma emboscada.

Respirou fundo. —O que aconteceu?

—Era uma armadilha desde o começo! – respirou cansado – Quando percebemos já era tarde, tivemos sorte de sairmos vivos.

—Tudo bem... – respirou fundo de novo – O que você acha que eles queriam? – tentou parecer calmo e compreensivo.

—Diria que eles queriam o Byakugan! – olhou para o Naruto, "ele realmente cresceu bastante, não preciso me preocupar..."

—Queriam a Hinata-chan? – confuso.

—Creio que não, pois achavam que quem iria para a missão era o Neji, mas quando viram que ela tinha o que eles queriam, seguiram com o plano.

—Entendo... – pensativo – como meu melhor jounin foi surpreendido...

"Peraí, ele tá falando de mim?" —Eles eram fortes, muito fortes e como eu não tinha como revidar, ou armas para enfrenta-los, fui obrigado a fugir para não morrermos.

—Quero um relatório com tudo o que aconteceu detalhado na minha mesa amanhã, (isso é mesmo o Naruto?) – suspirou, olhou aliviado para Shikamaru – e quero uma solução também, se eles vão vir atrás de nossos ninjas, quero estar pronto para acabar com a raça deles! – Shikamaru sorriu. "Ainda bem que ele relevou, não queria conversar a respeito disso em um hospital" ... "E nem ele, acho!"

Ino saiu de uma sala. Olhou o Hokage e seu ex-companheiro de equipe.

—Eles estão bem! – tirou a máscara – Quer dizer, vão ficar bem! – sorriram aliviados.

—Hokage-sama... – disse ela – você pode entrar, mas não mexa com eles, certo? – Naruto afirmou com a cabeça, levantou e dirigiu-se para o quarto. Ela olhou para Shikamaru meio cabisbaixo, decepcionado talvez, ele a cumprimentou com a cabeça e ela se retirou deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos.

TUF

Kiba, Akamaru e um cachorro de Kakashi seguram um cheiro, o menino, que descobriram ser o interesse de Sasuke e seu acompanhante Ryuuma. Não fora difícil de conseguir, o garçom esquivo do restaurante se vendeu por algumas moedas.

Seguiram esperançosos, depois de quase 5 anos tinham como derrotar Madara. Neji enviou uma águia para Konoha.

TUF

Sasuke e Juugo chegam em um lugar que parecia ser um pântano. Mas como era inverno o lugar estava todo congelado, o pouco de vegetação que era vista era de um verde muito escuro e estava parecendo morta.

—Sasuke-sama, estamos perto, você sente vários shakras ao nosso leste, não?

—Hn. Reconheço o shakra de Ryuuma entre eles, mas todos são muito fortes. – disse ainda cansado.

—O dele é o mais poderoso? – perguntou Juugo ainda em dúvida.

—Não, diria que é o 3º mais poderoso – "com certeza Madara o enviara para uma missão suicida."

—Nós conseguiremos lutar contra todos?... Você ainda não pode usar o sharingan... e se eu sair de controle, mais atrapalharei do que irei ajudar...

—Não vamos bater de frente... Vamos achar o menino e sairmos sem sermos vistos... – isso era suicídio, mas não iria recuar. "Esse menino tem algo valioso, para ser levado por esses homens e Madara estar interessado, aponto de arriscar ele e Uchiha Sasuke". Por momentos se sentiu traído. Incomodo.

TUF

Muitos vultos, muitas vozes. Frio e molhado era o lugar onde tinha os pés e mãos amarrados. Tremeu, mas não de frio. Medo, muito medo. Quis chorar, seus olhos arderam, quis gritar e pedir socorro, mas sua boca estava amarrada. Chorou silencioso, com os olhos ardendo mesmo, não tinha ninguém por ele, na certa morreria ali, sem nunca ter ninguém por ele. Soluçou. Uma das vozes se aproximou, conhecia-a, pensou no homem com sasu-niichan. Mas "sasu-niichan, não, ele não está aqui! Ele não deixaria fizessem mau comigo!" Quis muito que seu verdadeiro irmão fosse o Sasuke."Com certeza cuidaria dele... Sasu-niichan... Me ajude..." fungou. Ainda ouvia as vozes, não conseguia se concentrar no que eles falavam. Ouviu só duas vozes logo em seguida. Algo pingou em seus olhos e de vultos passou a ver tudo preto, e ardiam, como ardiam.

TUF

Fez selos com as mãos, apareceram 3 cobras (¬¬) de tamanha médio (òÓ). Deu a elas o cheiro do garoto — Vão, atrás dele! – Disse Sasuke.

Ele e Juugo estavam escondidos fora do local onde o garoto estava sendo mantido, era um subsolo de uma região pantanosa, então na certa era um prédio com subsolos. Antes deles entrarem o Uchiha fez mais alguns selos e tocou na testa de Juugo.

—Tem 4 vigias na entrada. – disse Juugo vendo pelos olhos das cobras.

—Senti mais 3 ninjas escondidos aqui fora... Temos que acabar com eles também...

—Ok. Pego os dois a oeste...

—Juugo - Juugo olhou – não mate ninguém!

—Entendido – e sumiu no pântano.

Um vulto surgiu atrás do homem, ele nem mesmo teve tempo de se virar ou esquivar, levou um Haitou (golpe de mão aberta) no pescoço.

Sasuke segurou o jovem ninja para que ele não caísse da grande arvore que estava. Amarrou-o e amordaçou-o. Foi para a entrada do lugar, Juugo já o esperava.

—Suas amigas (as cobras XD) encontraram o garoto! – disse baixo.

—Como ele está? Vivo? – perguntou indiferente.

—Sim. Parece que o estão preparando para uma cirurgia... Está sofrendo. – disse meio preocupado.

—Então vamos logo... Tenho que entrega-lo ao Madara vivo.

Era uma porta de algum metal e tinha dois ninjas na porta. Sasuke e Juugo fizeram um 'henge' e ficaram iguais aos dois ninjas que derrubaram no perímetro da fortaleza. Sasuke foi primeiro.

—Há suspeitas de invasores. – disse sério.

—Irei avisar o Ryuuma-sama...

—Deixe que eu mesmo vou... – disse sem parecer nervoso.

—Não... O que quer que eu diga à ele? – disse sem entender.

—Eu mesmo digo... Abra logo a porta! – disse parecendo sem paciência – O assunto não diz respeito a você. – O homem travou, pensou, olhou apreensivo para Sasuke – O que está esperando, não vai querer que Ryuuma-sama se zangue com você, vai? – disse desafiando.

—Não... mas é que – Sasuke apenas continuou a olha-lo desafiadoramente. Ele abriu a porta e deixou Sasuke e Juugo entraram apreensivos.

Eram corredores apertados, mas limpos como um hospital, muitas portas, todas de um som cinza, Juugo tomou a frente. Sabia que para chegar onde as cobras lhe mostraram que o garoto estava, teriam que passar por um pequeno exercito de ninjas, o disfarce teria que funcionar, pelo menos até chegarem ao garoto.

Abriu uma porta, era uma grande sala com vários leitos, alguns vazios, mas em sua maioria com crianças ou adolescentes, com partes do corpo enfaixados, e ligados a remédios de texturas, cheiro e cores estranhos para serem 'remedios', "cerca de 20" contou Juugo com os olhos. Ficou abismado e curioso para saber o que faziam com aquelas crianças ali (¬¬). Mas não ligou já que Sasuke estava muito mais interessado no menino que as cobras localizaram. Quando entraram no ambiente seguinte ao dos leitos tinha um pequeno saguão de cerca de 10 m2 com dois ninjas de segurança na porta, —É essa a porta! – disse baixo, se aproximando dos guardas.

—Precisamos ver o Ryuuma-sama!

—Ele está ocupado agora! – disse um dos ninjas.

—É urgente, ele vai querer saber!

—Do que se trata? – perguntou indiferente e duvidoso (isso é possível -.-).

—Não é de sua conta! – disse tentando parecer superior, mas não sabia se o ninja que usava como disfarce era respeitado.

O homem sorriu zombeteiramente — Olha quem tá querendo ser importante! – continuou a sorrir — Vá embora... Volte ao seu posto!

O homem nem bem terminou e escutou-se do outro lado da porta o som de algo muito pesado batendo contra a parede. O homem grande que falava com Sasuke e Juugo olhou para a porta, curioso, mais um som, dessa vez mais forte, e do teto caíram pedaços de reboco.

O homem, assustado agora, fez selos, a porta brilhou e abriu. Os outros homens que estavam nas salas adjacentes se dirigiram para a porta.

Sasuke e Juugo mais que depressa entraram. Sasuke só pode sentir um shakra próximo ao do menino e só reconheceu que era o shakra do menino porque guardou a singularidade dele ou não o reconheceria tamanha a violência, raiva e força que emanava dele agora... E cheiro de sangue.

— O que está acontecendo? – perguntou confuso.

—O garoto está descontrolado... tá matando todos aqui. – Sasuke sentiu o shakra próximo ao do menino desaparecer.

—Vamos tira-lo daqui! – disse decidido.

—Como? – completamente assustado e desacreditado.

A sala cheia de sangue, agora tinha 5 corpos espalhados por ela, Ryuuma coberto de sangue alheio, está longe do garoto concentrando shakra e fazendo selos com as mãos, os outros nove ninjas que entraram com Sasuke estavam tentando controlar o menino, que era rápido, muito rápido e embora não treinado, quebrava cabeças e apertava pescoços com suas mãozinhas pequenas.

—Sasuke, ele vai matar a todos aqui! – disse apreensivo.

—Não vamos desistir Juugo!

—O que fazemos então? – Nesse momento Juugo viu o último homem ter sua espada parada pela pequena mão de jin, banhado em sangue, então o menino tomou a lamina e a quebrando em seguida, pulou no peito do ninja se segurando nos ombros dele, e enfiando a mão no peito dele arrancando o coração. (o.O)(Fatality!)

Sasuke fez selos com as mãos.

—Juugo distraia ele... – Juugo o olhou, afirmou com a cabeça, invocou a força do selo e foi na direção do menino. Dos selos de Sasuke apareceu uma cobra grande(ò.Ó). Desfez o henge que ainda usava.

—Detenha o menino, sem mata-lo – disse para a cobra, e começou a fazer selos com a mão novamente.

TUF

Ela já havia o visto tão próximo assim, mas ele estava dormindo todas essas vezes, diferente de agora, que ele estava acordado e a olhava diretamente nos olhos. Sorriu para ele, levantou a mão e tocou o rosto dele com os dedos da mão direita, sentiu a textura da pele macia dele. "Não, isso não pode ser realidade." Sentiu a cabeça doer, a têmpora e a face do lado esquerdo doer. A imagem do loiro a sua frente começou a desaparecer. Escuro. Luzes cintilando como se acabasse de ter olhado diretamente para o sol, se deu conta que estava sonhando, e tudo que tinha de fazer pra despertar de uma vez era abrir os olhos. Os abriu, não só um foi aberto. Sua cabeça ainda doía, é, isso não era um sonho. Olhou o teto branco, o cheiro de hospital já havia invadido suas narinas, mas só se deu conta dele agora. Tentou levar a mão da direita para a cabeça mas não foi capaz, ela doía muito e estava imobilizada.

—...graças a Deus você acordou – disse baixo mas feliz. Ela virou a face para a direita, de onde a voz do dono de seus sonhos vinha. O olhou apenas com um olho, não entendia o por quê, mas não conseguia abrir o olho esquerdo.

—Na... Na... cof...cof... – parecia que não falava há anos, sua garganta estava seca.

—Espera Hina-chan... – Viu o Hokage se levantar da cadeira na sua cabeceira, pegar um copo de água em uma mesinha, ele colocou um canudo no copo e levou à boca dela. Bebeu o líquido, parecia fogo descendo em sua garganta, então só bebeu dois goles.

—Na... Naruto-kun?... O que aconteceu? – perguntou assim que soltou o canudo e olhou para ele com dúvida.

—Não se preocupe Hina-chan, você está em casa, vamos cuidar de seus ferimentos – disse tranquilamente querendo que ela se tranquilizasse também. Ela franziu o celho.

—por que... eu estou ferida... nem me lembro de nada? – perguntou ainda com dificuldade. Ele sorriu para ela, pegou a mão direita e a apertou.

—Calma Hina-chan, logo você entenderá tudo. – disse ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. Ela curvou os lábios também em um meio sorriso. Confiava nele, confiara tudo a ele e não importava o motivo de estar ali, gostou de ter a atenção do Hokage só para si, nem que fosse naquele estado lastimável.

TUF

Kakashi parou de correr, Neji e Kiba também. Já era perto da tarde, mas como era inverno já estava começando a escurecer.

—Vamos comer e descansar um pouco, não acho que perderemos o rastro deles se descansarmos um pouco não é Neji? – disse já pegando coisas na mochila.

—É, acho que sim! – disse Neji muito em dúvida – só não quero que cheguemos tarde demais.

—É, mas não vai adiantar nada se estivermos muito cansados – já acendendo a fogueira. Como "Paku" (o cachorro) já estava com eles, invocou mais dois cachorros – Vão, vejam o que acham pelas redondezas, vejam mais quanto tempo até chegarmos a eles. – os três cachorros saíram, Neji suspirou.

—Certo Kakashi, tenho que avisar o Hokage-sama se precisamos de reforços.

—Não sei o que dizer, não sei o que esperar, quando encontrarmos esse tal de Ryuuma e Sasuke... Diga que informaremos quando soubermos mais... embora possa já ser tarde demais quando acontecer...

Neji já cansado só fez o que tinha que fazer.

TUF

Jin já tinha lançado para longe Juugo e a cobra de Sasuke(será q é normal ter tanta malicia assim?) estava em pedaços.

Na frente de Ryuuma apareceu um brilho. Quatro pilastras apareceram do chão.

—Uchiha coloque o garoto no centro! – disse se concentrando enquanto as pilastras ainda estavam crescendo.

—O que você pretende fazer com ele? – Juugo já havia se levantado e lutava com o garoto novamente.

—Apenas faça algo Uchiha! Ou vamos todos morrer aqui.

Sasuke foi na direção do menino, não queria feri-lo, tirou o garoto de cima de Juugo que tomava vários socos no rosto, embora já desacordado, prendeu o menino em uma chave de braço e o garoto se debateu, apoiando os pés na barriga de Sasuke saiu do agarro do mesmo, mal fugiu dos braços de Sasuke já o atacava tentando acertar garganta e coração.

—Depressa Uchiha, não vou aguentar muito tempo! – disse com os quatro pilares com cerca de 2,20 m de altura já formando um quadrado em sua frente com um selo que brilhava no chão.

Sasuke que sem poder utilizar o sharingan estava tendo muito trabalho para se livrar dos golpes inexperientes do garoto, que vez ou outra o acertavam de raspão, mas com muita força. Sasuke fez o garoto o seguir até os pilares e entrou com ele no centro do selo.

—Jin, olha é o Sasuke-niichan! – tentou acalmar o menino ainda desviando dos golpes dele. O menino continuou atacando.

—Vamos Jin, eu não vou te machucar! – disse com segurança, e segurou uma das mãozinhas pequenas e cheias de sangue, puxou o garoto, segurando a segunda mão do menino forçando-o a olhar para ele.

—Vamos Jin, é o Sasuke... – tentou chegar mais perto do menino – Vê?

O garoto deu sinal de que reconhecia Sasuke, mas isso não o tirou do transe e continuou a se debater.

O selo de Ryuuma começou a rodar no chão e o shakra do homem começou a envolver Sasuke e Jin.

TUF

O Hokage muito preocupado olhava o pôr do sol que era muito bonito, o céu tingido de vermelho. Suspirou. Escutou a porta se abrir e fechar. Virou-se ainda de pé e olhou Moegui, que tinha um olhar culpado e triste.

—Hokage-sama, o pássaro do grupo de Neji chegou – estendeu um papel para ele — Pegue – colocou as mãos para trás aguardando as novas ordens e observando o Hokage se sentar em sua cadeira para ler o papel.

Passou os olhos rapidamente nos papel, fechou os olhos, meditou —Chame Shikamaru, agora... – disse calmo.

—Sim senhor! ...Mais alguma coisa?

—Quero saber de Sakura em Suna, Gaara ainda não disse nada? – preocupado.

—Não, não senhor. Já mandei três pássaros nossos para lá e não tivemos resposta ainda... – olhou para ele, estava preocupado, mas parecia nervoso também. – Me desculpe, vou mandar outro. – Se virou para sair, já que ele não respondeu.

—Moegui, não, espera! – disse a olhando — Não se desculpe, a culpa não é sua. Deixe, quando tiverem como responder, o farão! ...agora ande logo, traga Shikamaru o mais rápido possível. – Ela saiu.

—Um terrível momento para se ter um chunnin shiken aqui. E esse Raikage... – Balançou a cabeça negativamente — Problemático... – disse em um suspiro.

TUF

Madara era muito estupido ou era muito sádico, era o que Sasuke pensava. Definitivamente ele era sádico, porque quem em sã consciência mandaria um cego para uma missão daquelas. Certamente ele não estava a se importar com absolutamente nada, se não de maneira nenhuma teria deixado que a missão fosse colocada em risco como havia feito, tinha deixado o menino ser levado embora, onde estava com a cabeça quando deixou isso acontecer.

Nada. Madara, era como se nada importava, apenas tinha esses incômodos que nem se lembrava como defini-los.

E era isso, sabia que sentia, não sabia o que era, só sabia que o incomodava e sentir o que quer que fosse o incomodava, o irritava.

Mas o que sentia agora sabia o nome, era dor, ele conhecia bem.

Procurou pelo shakra do menino, achou o mesmo já sereno, despreocupou-se um pouco, depois se concentrou em descobrir o que lhe causava dor.

Tinha os braços amarrados para trás, as pernas em uma possível cadeira. Não fazia ideia de quanto temo ficou desacordado. Se mexeu na cadeira e sentiu um outro shakra passar pelo seu fluxo de shakra, o desestabilizando. Dor. Decidiu mão se mover mais. Deu de ombros mentalmente, não se importava, tinha se acostumado a dor, e se morresse, tudo bem, não ligava.

—Oi! Uchiha-san – Falou com sarcasmo. Sasuke que tinha a cabeça baixa levantou-a como se pudesse ver quem o cumprimentava. —É bom saber que você ainda está vivo. – Sasuke ouviu o som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada, a ouviu sendo batida no chão logo à sua frente.

—Sabe o outro Uchiha... o de verdade... enviou você, cego, pra roubar de mim aquele garoto que é uma verdadeira raridade... e acho que vai ser eu quem vai roubar um garoto dele... – moveu a mão em direção ao Sasuke, tocou o rosto dele, levantou forçosamente a face do mesmo, com a outra mão acariciou as bochechas (¬¬) e o maxilar — Vou roubar um sharingan. – Sorriu. Moveu as mãos até a nuca do uchiha, desfez o nó da venda. —Vamos lá, Uchiha, abra os olhos pra mim, deixe-me apreciar sua preciosa 'keigenkkai'!

Já havia sentido aquilo antes, não podia dizer que havia gostado. Se sentiu longe, o incomodo da venda havia ido embora, mas a voz do homem assim como sua consciência, sentiu-as escoarem com em um ralo abaixo. "Que se dane! Eu não ligo!" foi tudo o que pensou antes de largar a cabeça, e todos os seus músculos relaxarem.

O Homem sorriu, tinha duas keigenkkai de graça. —Vamos, preciso desse Uchiha aqui acordado para extrairmos o sharigan dele. – disse para outros na sala.

—Ryuuma-sama e o menino?

—Não se preocupe, ele não vai dar mais trabalho... vamos extrair primeiro no Uchiha aqui, logo ele terá os outros ninjas de Madara atrás dele, e temo que estaremos sobre ataque em umas 3 horas, não poderemos carregar o Uchiha aqui em perseguição.

TUF

Já corriam há mais ou menos 13 horas e meia desde que enviaram os pássaros para Konoha, estavam no território da Névoa já havia alguns minutos, pelo menos meia hora. Pakku chegou até eles.

—A 50km na frente há muitos ninjas, reunidos em um lugar que se parece com um forte. – disse o cachorro a eles.

—Quantos? – perguntou Neji.

—Não sei ao certo, mas senti quase 30 cheiros diferentes.

—Sasuke? – perguntou Kakashi.

—Não sei se está lá... Não conheço mais o cheiro dele.

—Vamos nos apressar. Devem saber de nossa aproximação, e seja lá o que estão fazendo vão se apressar e fugir.

—O que vamos fazer se não temos mais o elemento surpresa? – perguntou Neji a Kiba.

—Não sei, mas vamos entrar lá e descobrir o que fazem com Madara e Sasuke de um jeito ou de outro! – sorriu confiante.

TUF

Sem cheiro de remédio, sem o pano em seu rosto. Suspirou. Ainda estava preso, agora em uma cama.

—Olá de novo Uchiha! – disse o homem na sua orelha — Preciso de você acordado para roubar seus olhos! – Sorriu. Sasuke tentou virar o rosto mais foi impedido por uma fita que prendia sua cabeça à mesa pela testa. —Você não vai fugir meu caro Uchiha! Agora, vamos... Ative esse sharingan pra mim!

—... – Engole em seco. Não tinha motivos para fazer o que aquele homem queria, nem pra não fazer.

—Vamos, você vai morrer mesmo, e não diga que você liga se vive ou morre, porque você não liga... Então seja útil, e dê seus dons para quem quer utiliza-los. –sorriu.

—Você não vai ter o que quer. – disse indiferente.

—Tudo bem, acho que vamos ter que fazer do jeito difícil. – chamou um outro ninja —Traga 500cc de dokushin – colocou na agulha que já estava no braço direito de Sasuke.

Sentiu o braço onde foi injetado queimar. "Dane-se! O que ele quer." Apertou os olhos já fechados, lutando contra a dor "Para que continuar a viver?" Não encontrou uma resposta. Quando decidiu abrir os olhos, viu o céu azul, uma dia de inverno, azul límpido, limpo. "Gostaria de ver esse azul novamente... isso é um bom motivo para sair daqui? Não. É, tinha algo que gostava mais do que o céu..." A memoria não vinha, agora seu corpo todo queimava, mas não ligou, "Droga, do que eu gostava mais que o céu?", incomodou-se, não, aquilo era raiva, de ter no lugar de memorias buracos negros, e nenhum rosto. "Tenho que sair daqui, tenho coisas a descobrir!"

"Foda-se a dor!" Relaxou, dor era só eletricidade, e com eletricidade sabia lidar. Concentrou shakra nas mãos, graças a alguém que conheceu quando era pequeno e fazia jutsus com apenas uma mão, fez selos com a mão esquerda, a qual Ryuuma não via.

—Katton: Gokka Kyu no Jutsu (Estilo fogo: técnica bola de fogo nível 9).

TUF

–E ai Kiba, quantos?

–Aqui na entrada... Nenhum... – Disse com estranheza.

Avançaram para o forte. Quando chegaram a porta, Neji fez sinal para que todos parassem, colocou a cabeça pra dentro, penas o escuro – Byakugan – Disse baixo. Nada. Podia ver toda a estrutura do prédio subterrâneo, tinha pessoas presas em celas, continuou a investigar e achou uma sala que tinha quase duas dezenas de homens lutando contra um... "nossa... será que é o Uchiha?" – Kakashi-sensei por aqui! – disse já correndo – Cuidado tem armadilhas nas paredes. – completou completamente concentrado na luta em que um derrubava vário.

TUF

Uma bola de sangue saiu da boca do rapaz de pele alva, que mantinha os olhos fechados, enquanto acertava mais um ninja, outro o golpeou pelas costas com uma kunai, não pareceu se importar girando e golpeando a garanta do mesmo com um soco. Restavam apenas cinco homens de pé além de Ryuma que assistia o pequeno Uchiha derrubar seus ninjas, ate com certa satisfação.

Sasuke distinguiu Ryuma de seus subordinados, tirou a kunai que ainda estava em suas costas na altura das costelas e embora tivesse doído nenhuma expressão de dor foi vista em sua face, se direcionou para o líder com ela, se pondo atrás dele apertando a mesma tão forte mente na garganta do homem aponto de cortar a fina pele, mas não o suficiente para mata-lo, foi como apertar um botão de desliga nos outros ninjas, que sessaram o ataque na mesma hora.

– Onde estão o garoto e meu colega? – perguntou com um sorriso de lado ao passo que apertava mais a kunai no pescoço do homem que já minava uma boa quantia de sangue.

–Sei que não tem coragem! – devolvendo o sorriso do Uchiha. O Uchiha levantou uma sombra celha elegantemente com o sorriso de satisfação, terminando de cortar o pescoço.

– Ai que você se engana...

A porta se abriu e o Uchiha não reconheceu os shakras que ai entraram, mas ouviu um deles dizer seu nome, enquanto o sangue de Ryuma jorrava morno em sua face, pescoço e peito. Manteve-se de costa para a porta, os homens de Ryuma sibilaram com medo e receio, mas sentiu os mesmos se moverem, mas não rápido o suficiente para desaparecem logo em seguida pelas mãos que se não se enganava pelo mesmo homem que entrara na sala e sussurrara seu nome. Incomodo, sem seguida familiaridade, nostalgia. Isso... Isso ele podia nomear. Não fazia ideia do porque, mas sentiu que podia confiar naquele ninja.

– Sasuke... – disse Kakashi ainda sem a creditar. E só agora tinha se dado conta que o havia protegido. Olhou para seu ex-pupilo prodígio, contemplou o rosto indiferente de sempre ainda de olhos fechados, a face ainda infantil a pingar sangue. Mas sua contemplação foi quebrada pela voz impertinente.

– não sei quem são, mas posso lhe pagar bem... Algum de vocês pode rastrear pessoas, preciso achar um garoto e meu colega... – Sempre no tom indiferente.

– Não queremos seu dinheiro Sasuke – caminhou com o pequeno Uchiha, Kiba e Neji para fora da sala.

– Byakugan – Analisou pessoa por pessoa, sala por sala – É um garoto com uns quatro anos que procura?

– Hn – afirmou indiferente, mas estava curioso, não era de falar, nem de perguntar, mas queria saber se o ninja que estava o acompanhando podia usar o byakugan então eram de Konoha "por que raios ninjas de Konoha me ajudariam?" caminho com os ninjas pelos corredores fétidos, ou era sangue ainda em si mesmo? Sentia frio, um frio que nascia em suas costelas, sentiu seu proprio sangue escorrer por baixo das roupas grossas e umedece-las, sentiu suas veias voltarem a latejar, "seja o que for que injetar em mim, voltar a fazer efeito ou talvez por falta da adrenalina" – Suspirou conformado e recriminou-se em seguida "eu não posso me conformar com a dor!" suspirou de novo "mas vou fazê-lo ate o garoto estar a salvo!" ouviu finalmente o outro rapaz.

– Neji, e quanto ao amigo de Sasuke?

– Não sei Kiba, não sei identificá-lo.

– Ele deve estar preso nas celas que passamos antes de chegar ao Sasuke – em seguida se dirigiu para Sasuke – Como ele é Sasuke?

Como assim? Assim aparecia o conhecer, tá certo que ele era de Konoha, mas não tinha ninguém lá, ele mesmo não se lembrava de ninguém lá, então porque eles agiram como se conheceram? Foi tirado de seus devaneios.

– Sasuke? Esta bem?

– Hn... Ele é alto ate onde me lembro, com cabelos ruivos, quase laranjas. Juugo.

– Eu vou procura-lo – disse Kakashi.

Caminharam em um silencio mórbido, em que so passos eram ouvidos. Sasuke ouviu os outros dois pararem, e uma porta ser aberta e o provável Hyuga pronunciar.

– Por Kami... – um sopro espantado. Já Kiba se espantou, mas nada foi ouvido além de um grito mudo, além de akamaru se esconder em sua pernas, Sasuke se contraiu no shakra que saiu da sala. Mas entrou reconhecendo o menino ali preso numa aura de morte.

– Jin – pronunciou calmo caminhando na direção do menino – Sou eu, Sasuke-niichan... Lembra?

Neji se segurou pra não jogar a pouca comida que havia ingerido durante a missão. Kiba suspirou enquanto acariciava a cabeça de akamaru. – Neji? – disse preocupado – O que aconteceu aqui?

– Não sei Kiba... – triste, já escrevendo em um papel, olhando o Uchiha se aproximar só garoto com os braços e pernas amarrados em uma parede, muito provavelmente com o braço deslocado no mínimo as pequenas mãos esfoladas, e banhado em um sangue que muito provavelmente não era dele. Neji respirou fundo "Naruto-kun, digo, Hokage-Sama, sofro por você não poder salvar esse, Uchiha! No que ele se meteu?"

O menino levantou o rosto para Sasuke, com os cabelos grudados na testa, e os olhos cintilaram entre o carmim que dominava a face ingênua do menino.

– Eu to aqui Jin, aquele homem não vai mais te importunar – Sorriu de lado para o menino. O ouviu respirar – Você tem relaxar e guardar seu shakra – disse já soltando as mãos.

– Não consigo niichan – quando já estava livre e seus pés sendo libertados.

– Consegui sim! Concentre-se, e se acalme... Lembra-se de quando estávamos naquela pradaria? Se encontre naquela calmaria.

Neji terminou de escrever o pergaminho e viu o Uchiha segurar o menino enquanto o shakra opressor e assassino do mesmo sumia. Quando olhou os olhos do menino. E não disfarçou seu espanto – Não acredito nisso! – Kiba virou o rosto para que Neji olhava, e seu queixo foi ao chão quando viu os olhos do menino que mesclavam brilhantes no rosto carmim antes de se fecharem.

TUF

Caminharam para fora daquele lugar, quando já estavam do lado de fora, Sasuke que carregava o menino o pousou na relva baixa.

– Cuidem dele – Disse ao se levantar, rasgou um pedaço da própria manga e a usou para amarrar nos olhos, sentiu ser observado. Percebeu que o homem (Kakashi) se aproximou. – Você o achou? – Então escutou algo ser jogado no chão. Sorriu de lado.

Neji e Kakashi trocaram olhares. Sasuke se virou pra ir embora então Kakashi começou.

– Sasuke espera! – segurou o braço do moreno. Sasuke permaneceu de costas, mas virou o rosto como se pudesse enxergar o rosto do ninja que o segurava, esperando que Kakashi prosseguisse com a conversa. – Você não esta em condições de andar, precisa de cuidados médicos, nos deixe te ajudar... – seu ex-pupilo levantou as sombra celhas com espanto.

– O que querem afinal? – como se já não soubesse.

– Ajudar você... – simples.

Sasuke sorriu com sarcasmo – Ate aonde sei, vocês me querem numa cela... no mínimo... Executar-me pelo q fiz – pensou e completou – e pretendo fazer... "não tiro a razão de vocês."

– Sasuke – Condescendente – Você sabe que o Hokage jamais deixaria isso acontecer, nada de ruim aconteceria a você com ele lá – tentou decifrar a expressão do ainda ultimo Uchiha, mas nada conseguiu.

– Hokage? Por que ele iria querer me proteger? – Tentou se lembrar do Hokage, mas nada veio... Nada mesmo... Zero, não fazia ideia nem quem fora o 3 Hokage. Incomodou-se mentalmente "merda" se contraiu no frio que sentia. "Já senti isso antes, e não gosto..." pendeu pra frente sentindo fraqueza nas pernas.

Kakashi apenas observou o Uchiha vacilar, queria ajuda-lo, mas não invadiria seu espaço sem ele permitir. – Por que ele se importa com você...

–Venha pelo menos ate melhorar e cuidarmos do menino e seu amigo. – Ofereceu Neji.

Franziu o celho, o Hokage se importa com ele? E esse ninja perto dele também? Isso era mentira, tinha que ser, não fazia ideia de quem eram... Seu joelho vacilou mais uma vez, mas tentou recuperar o raciocínio, sem se mostrar fraco na frente deles, "O Hokage se importa comigo, isso não tem nexo, quero saber quem ele é para se importar comigo." – Hokage?

– Sim, Naruto, o novo Hokage! – respondeu estranhando o Uchiha não saber que seu melhor amigo e maior rival, (¬¬) já era Hokage.

– Naruto? – Pronunciou como quem quisesse que o fato de pronunciar o nome, fosse o ajudar a lembrar de quem se tratava, nada. Sentiu frio, mas não era apenas ter seu sengue esvair de seu corpo e a temperatura baixa, um frio interior, um vazio, como se fosse um crime não se lembrar a quem pertencia aquele nome, deveria saber, tinha certeza disso, sentiu algo novamente, mas era ruim, assim como quando matara o tal de Ryuma, nao era raiva, não... "gostaria de olhar pra dentro de mim, para ver o que é toda essa merda".

Kakashi o deixou pensar e antes de pronunciar qualquer coisa viu se ex-aluno deixar de lutar e cair. O segurou antes de despencar no chão, com o corpo totalmente desfalecido.

– Não podemos carregar três pra Konoha. – observou Kiba (¬¬ haja visto que né, Kiba!)

– Já pedi que o Hokage-Sama nos enviasse um grupo de médicos ninjas – apanhando o menino no colo. – se bem me lembro de ter uma aldeia a uns 20 km a noroeste.

Kakashi colocou o Uchiha nas costas e Kiba colocou Juugo reclamando algo como: – Por que eu fico com o mais pesado. Já caminhando com os outros.

TUF

Só se deu conta do que aquela informação no pergaminho o afetava quando sentiu o gosto do líquido salgado que descia de seus olhos ate a boca. Estava a chorar só porque lera o nome do Uchiha-Boboca na mensagem urgente de Neji, limpou as lagrimas que ainda jaziam nas bochechas com as costas das mãos a olhando com estranheza.

– Moegui! – chamou a menina, e mal terminou de chama-la, a mesma adentrou na sala.

– Hokage-sama? – Franziu o celho, estranhando a alteração do chefe – Aconteceu algo?

– Mande Ino arrumar as coisas dela, ela parte com o antigo time dela...

– Mas Senhor ela... – Parou. Olhar que o Hokage fez dizia pra não questionar – Sim, Hokage-Sama!

– Quero-a aqui em 5 mim – disse com a menina já fechando a porta.

Rodou na cadeira olhando o céu, "você tá vivo..." mais uma lagrima singela ousou querer descer pela face avermelhada do tempo, enquanto os olhos azuis que competiam com céu brilhavam segurando as outras tantas que ele não permitia que escorressem por orgulho, felicidade talvez não fosse permitida nesse momento – traga-o pra casa Kakashi-Sensei... – esperança talvez também não, fechou os olhos "tê-lo aqui vai dar problema!".

TUF

Lembrava-se de ter dito a si mesmo para não desistir, mas a dor em seu corpo permanecia, e maior que a dor das feridas era aquele sentimento de traição que lhe assolava por parte de Madara, tinha nojo de si mesmo quase deixara que o garoto fosse usado pelo Madara assim como ele mesmo forá. Quis por tanto tempo ser mau e não se importar com nada, mas isso de fato não era de sua natureza. Deixou que todos aqueles sentimentos que não sabia nomear rodassem, que a raiva de si mesmo fosse forte o suficiente para queimar mais que suas feridas físicas. Como ele podia ser estupido o bastante pra esquecer-se que em Konoha tinha um Hokage que ele não fazia ideia de quem era mas que com certeza o mesmo se importava com ele aponto de o perdoar oque ele havia feito, "se é que eu posso confiar nesse Ninja que me carrega agora". Deixou que seus sentimentos atravessassem seu coração, com a esperança de não morrer no processo, engolia o mal assim como tinha feito desde de sempre, só que dessa vez não tinha o céu pra ajuda-lo "seu tolo, tolo, estra aqui logo... esse sentimento vai me vencer e eu vou matar como na guerra... não vou dormir nesse mundo despovoado como sempre... Encontrar-me-ei a salvo na solidão e não me erguerei mais... pois simplesmente não tenho o que me ajude a não enlouquecer e a fazer esse frio desaparecer..." e antes de apagar nas passadas mansas de Kakashi dentro da floresta, sorriu de lado sem entender direito "quem sabe o céu que quero ainda ver esteja ainda ai..." e escapou de sua boca sem ele intender menos ainda, o nome sem face, sem voz, sem cheiro, sem calor, apenas alto o suficiente para Kakashi ouvir não menos que um respirar fundo. – Naruto...

TUF

– Neji você não acha bom conter pro Kakashi-Sensei? – comentou Kiba baixo apenas pra Neji.

– Não sei ainda, se oque vimos era oque era – preocupado, olhando pra o menino que dormia em seu colo sereno.

– Eu também vi Neji, e akamaru não teria tanto medo se não fosse oque vimos – Kakashi pareceu olha-los.

– Deixe Kiba, conversaremos sobre isso quando chegarmos a uma estalagem apropriada.

– Mas Neji isso pode ser perigoso, e se o garoto acordar, nos três não daremos conta de um Rinegan... – Ficou quieto com o olhar de Neji.

TUF

Continua...

Notas finais (¬¬)

É, é eu sei. Demorei... ¬¬ Mas não desisti, me desculpem!

Eu leio de tudo... Tah tah não de tudo pq já tentei ler narusaku e pra mim não fez o menor sentido mas li, e a fic foi muito bem escrita! O caso é q eu escrevo oq quero e vc lê se vc quiser certo, entam naum to afim de entrar em nenhuma guerras sem fundamento(como todas guerra) se naum gosta do escrevo, não leia, inferno!

Se gosta, leia e deixe review plz!

Proximo cap temos hentai! Lol entaum vou mudei o estatus da fic pra M, prometo que vou tentar postar rápido, ele tah pronto só tenho q digitar. E acho q o lemon NaruSasuNaru não vai demorar. Ah digam a fic tah legal? Quero saber... curiosidade escorrendo...

Qual quer erro culpem meu beta...como prometi a musica aki no fim do 3 cap com o nome de the unnamed feeling

The Unnamed Feeling

Been here before

Been here before

Been here before

Been here before

Been here before couldn´t say i liked it

Do I start writing all this down?

Just let me plug you into my world

Can´t you help me be uncrazy?

Name this for me, heat the cold air

Take the chill off of my life

And if I could i´d turn my eyes

To look inside to see what´s comin'

It comes alive (3X)

And I die a little more

It comes alive (3X)

Each moment here i die a little more

die, a die, a die a little more

Then the unnamed feeling

It comes alive

Then the unnamed feeling

Takes me away

Been here before

Been here before

Been here before

Been here before

I´m frantic in your soothing arms

I can not sleep in this down filled world

I´ve safety in this loneliness

But I can not stand it anymore

Cross my heart hope not to die

Swallow evil, ride the sky

Lose myself in a crowded room

Youl fool, you fool, it will be here soon

It comes alive (3X)

And I die a little more

It comes alive (3X)

Each moment here i die a little more

i die, i die,

i die a little more

Then the unnamed feeling

It comes alive

Then the unnamed feeling

Treats me this way

And I wait for this train

Toes over the line

And then the unnamed feeling

Takes me away

Takes me...

Then the unnamed feeling

It comes alive

Then the unnamed feeling

Takes me away

Takes me away

Get the fuck out of here

I just wanna get the fuck away from me

I rage, I glaze, I hurt, I hate

I hate it all, why? why? why me?

I cannot sleep with a head like this

I wanna cry, I wanna scream

I rage, I glaze, I hurt, I hate

I wanna hate it all away

Then the unnamed feeling

It comes alive

Then the unnamed feeling

Treats me this way

And I wait for this train

Toes over the line

And then the unnamed feeling

Takes me away

Takes me away

And then the unnamed feeling

Takes me away


	5. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Sasuke, mas ambos (e todos os outros personagens tb!)foram criados pelo Kishimoto Masashi-san. Porque se fosse meu, isso seria um grande yaoi com muito sangue... XD

Não é uma song fic, mas todos os cap terão um nome de musica... por que?...por que eu quero...toh so brincado, mas todas são musicas que acho que combina com o cap.

esse cap tem hentai, é so pra treinar gente, logo logo tera um lemon... espero... estou tprcendo pra isso!

e bom tem um motivo q mais pra frente sera revelado! ^^

_**Capítulo 4: Sweet Dreams**_ _**(Marilyn Manson's version)**_

Num susto abriu os olhos ainda deitado, mas estava suado e o coração disparado, não fazia ideia com oque estava sonhado, mas com certeza não era bom. Sentou-se e não fez a menor questão de se lembrar sobre oque era o não-tão-bom-sonho. Tomou banho. Desceu pra um café. Quando chegou a cozinha e lastimou que nem Sakura nem Hinata estavam lá, pois não tinha nada além de leite estragado pra beber. Foi pra torre Hokage trabalhar com barriga roncando. "vou ver como a Hinata esta depois do almoço... e preciso saber algo sobre o Gaara... ah e sobre o Uchiha, será que Ino já esta cuidando dele... já fazendo dois dias que partiu... estamos sem ninjas médicos aqui além da baa-chan-pinguça...". Entrou na sala e Moegui já o esperava, com papeis na mão, bufou.

– Já começamos com os papeis? – Disse passando pela menina, dando um tapinha nas costa dela.

– Bom dia! É temos... – escutou a barriga de Naruto roncar – Aqui! – Deu os papeis a ele – Vou buscar algo pra você comer.

Ficou vermelho – Obrigado! – Sorriu simples, e ela saiu. Ele olhou para os papeis – É... Longo dia... – Suspirando.

TUF

– Estou preocupado Kakashi... – Olhou para Kakashi que estava na varanda do quarto que alugaram para os 6 ninjas de Konoha, Sasuke e seus "Companheiros". – Não sei o que dizer pro Hokage-sama.

– Diga a verdade, Sasuke ainda não acordou embora Ino esteja o tratando... – Fitou o céu com nuvens paradas, também estava preocupado.

– Não quero preocupa-lo – Triste já escrevendo no pergaminho. – vou pedir que ele já prepare um tratamento especial pro garoto no hospital. Kakashi só meneou com a cabeça.

No outro canto da sala Ino tratava com shakra as feridas do Uchiha, que já havia melhorado bastante, mas ainda não tinha despertado. "tenho que descobrir que toxina é essa no corpo dele... mas sinto que só poderei faze-lo em Konoha..." terminou oque fazia em Sasuke e moveu-se para Juugo que estava ao lado do Uchiha, chamou pro Neji – Neji acho que so poderei ajudar Sasuke em Konoha... Acho que devemos partir amanha pela manha...

– E o menino?

– Ele só esta dormindo acho que ate fim da tarde já terá acordado, sorriu para o moreno – Acho que o Hokage-sama não deve estar se aguentando de curiosidade e impaciência, deve estar querendo vir aqui ver o Sasuke-kun... – Sorriu amavelmente – Vamos dar um motivo pra ele voltar a sorrir de verdade...

Neji meneou com a cabeça, mas com certo ciúme "gostaria que nosso fossemos o suficiente pra faze-lo feliz..." sorriu triste.

TUF

A tarde chegou e com ela trouxe um vento mais frio, mais que o comum peara um tarde de inicio de inverno, sinal que ia nevar em breve. Naruto encontrou a herdeira dos Hyuga's sentada na cama. Ela sorriu tímida pra ele, e ele sorriu um sorriso Uzumaki Naruto pra ela.

– Oi Hinata-chan! Melhor? – pergunto indo para a janela, a brindo um pouco.

–Oi Hokage-sama! Muito melhor... – "agora".

–Ótimo! Acho que você sabe que esta de alta né! – Ela afirmou com a cabeça, fazendo com que um punhado de seus lisos e pretos cabelos fossem pra frente do rosto e ombro. Ele se aproximou dela colocando-os atrás da orelha esquerda da mesma, expondo o hematoma ainda presente na têmpora. Passou as costas da mão no machucado e ela se contraiu não de dor, mas de vergonha.

– Eu hoje cedo no espelho... Não se preocupe, em duas semanas já estará melhor – Sorriu pra ele ainda com vergonha.

– Não faço de quem fez isso com você Hina-chan... Mas quando descobrir... Espremeu os olhos.

– Não se preocupe Naruto-kun, estou bem, você sabe que não sou fraca! – tirou o cabelo de trás da orelha pra tampar o machucado com a mão ate o antebraço enfaixado – Eu sou uma Ninja... Osso do oficio – Sorriu firme. Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

– É, é sim! Vamos te acompanho ate sua casa.

– Naruto-kun, será que... – Enrolou os dedos como fazia antigamente.

– Diga Hina-chan

– Será que posso ficar na sua casa ate que... – Ele levantou as sombras celhas.

– Claro! claro! Vamos, tó morrendo de fome-ttebayo! (como se ele não tivesse pensando nisso desde o café da manha ¬¬)

– Ichiraku antes então...

TUF

Quando não achou que poderia ficar pior, ficou, pois não conseguia se controlar, ele apenas queria que aquelas pessoas parassem de machuca-lo, mas quando viu já os tinha matado, acordou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, olhou ao redor e viu seu mais novo nii-chan dormindo com a respiração serena e a pela mais pálida do que se lembrava. Rodou a cabeça para o outro lado e viu uma mulher com os cabelos loiros dormindo sentada ao seu lado. "será que é amiga do nii-chan..." tentou se sentar, mas não conseguiu, estava muito dolorido. Permaneceu deitado, viu uma xicara com agua provavelmente, esticou o braço quando a tocou não teve forças pra agarra-la. A garota abriu os olhos e lhe sorriu. Pegou a xicara e a levou a boca do menino.

– Oi! Sou Ino. – enquanto dosava a agua na boca do menino.

– Jin – Sorriu simples – Obrigado.

– Então Jin. Como se sente?

– Acho que bem... Bom... Melhor que naquela cela. – Sorriu sem graça.

– Desculpa a indiscrição, mas você tem família, alguém que devo avisar que você esta bem?

– Não – Disse triste – Acho que se preocupou comigo alguma vez foi o Sasuke-Niichan... "O que é indis... ah..." fez careta.

– entendo volte a dormir, amanha partiremos para Konoha – Jin se surpreendeu e de mostrou isso no rosto – Não se preocupe você vai ser bem tratado lá – Sorriu pra ele.

– Obrigado.

TUF

Já na terceira tigela o Hokage reclamava da vida de Hokage com Ayama e Hinata, ambas se divertiam com a reclamação do que almoçava quase na hora da janta, era cerca de 16h, estava frio e lamen caia muito bem.

– É verdade gente é horrível ficar lendo e assinando papeis o dia todo... Eu gosto de ação e todo que tenho agora é uma sala que leio as aventuras de meus colegas... – Fez bico – É tão chato-ttebayo – tomou o ultimo gole da quarta tigela. Ambas garotas riram alto – Não riam... Não veem que o Hokage de vocês esta com problemas! – Elas riram mais, e ele fez um bico que estava mais pra uma tromba. (muito fofo ele, apesar de tudo continua crianção! XD)

Quando ela ia levar pela primeira vez o hashi da sexta tigela teve seu pescoço agarrado por uma outra criatura barulhenta.

– Konohamaru! – Falo bravo perdendo uma boa porção do macarrão.

– Ai! Sensei! – falou sarcástico.

– Desde quando você me chama de Sensei? – estreitando os olhos.

– Desde sempre Naruto-Sensei – com um sorriso dignamente Uzumaki.

– Am Ham... Sei... – olhou o menino pelo canto dos olhos enquanto comia.

O jovem se sentou entre o Naruto e Hinata meio que a empurrando.

– Na! Na! Sensei... Você vai me treinar pro chuunin shiken que nem o Jiraya-sannin te treinou né!

– sabia que tinha algo pro trás desse "Sensei"... – o olhando ainda de canto, o menino sorriu pra ele – você esta parecendo de mais comigo – lamentou.

– faço oque posso! ^^

– espero que voce não se torne um pervertido, como os dois sensei's desse ai – com a voz divertida.

– ate você baa-chan – lamentou terminado a 7° tigela – Gochisou sama deshita.

– Não desvie da conversa Sensei... Treino... Chuunin shiken?

Naruto pagou a refeição, rodou no banquinho e encarou o menino pensando no assunto.

– o que ganho com isso? – levantou uma sombra celha dando ênfase à indagação – oque você acha oba-chan? Treino esse moleque? – Tsunade ainda atrás de pé se aproximou colocou as mãos uma na cabeça de Naruto e outra na cabeça de Konohamaru e sorriu.

– ainda é estranho ouvir voce chamar outra pessoa de moleque, moleque – naruto fez bico e Konohamaru riu, afagou ambas as cabeças – treine o menino, Naruto! – Naruto rodou os olhos.

– seus companheiros de time estão treinando também?

– Um Hum! – Naruto pensou e Konohamru observou seu Sensei ponderar, resolveu oferecer algo – prometo que da próxima vez, me esforço ao máximo pra não fazer barulho enquanto olhamos as garota no quente nas termas... – sorriu como se seu Sensei não pudesse negar a tal proposta, ai okhou de rabo de olho se lembrado das duas fêmias ali presentes.

– Naruto! – gritou a mais velha.

– Ele tá mentido Baa-chan! Nunca espiei ninguém! – disfarçou sem sucesso.

– Tudo bem... – resignada, não adiantava mais, aquele galho já estava torto a anos mesmo – Já é tarde pra te corrigir – ele sorriu amarelo e ela rodou os olhos enquanto Hinata lutava com as bochechas vermelhas.

– desculpa Sensei, ,mas pelo menos não disse nada com da gente ver as meninas na cachoeira e usarmos jutsus pra fazer seus biquínis sumirem – sorriu.

– Eu tó ferrado com esse moleque! – deu um pedala nele – Vá acompanhar a Hina-chan ate minha casa, cuide dela ate que eu chegue, certo?

– Ai vai me treinar? – os olhos brilhavam.

–Vou, vou – já cansado – vamos Baa-chan, tem um bom motivo pra você estar aqui né! – sorriu.

TUF

– Kakashi-_sensei_, pelo que ouvi de Ino sobre o Uchiha ali, acho que logo teremos companhia, ou melhor, quando estivermos o carregando pra Konoha seremos uma presa ainda mais fácil – disse Shikamaru a Kakashi que olhava o Uchiha ainda sendo tratado pro Ino.

– Mas não temos escolha, só podemos pedir que o Hokage enviasse _Anbu_'s ao nosso encontro, como temos q os carregar levaremos um e meio ou mais pra chagamos a _Konoha_ – caminhou ate Ino e sasuke e sentou-se do outro lado do _futon_ onde o segundo reposava, olhou a expressão calma do mesmo

– Ino... – Ela tirou a atenção do ponto q em que tratava o Uchiha e encarou o Hatake – O que ele tem nos olhos? – indagou com preocupação – desde que o encontramos ele não os abriu – Ela tocou rosto do Uchiha seguindo para os olhos e os abriu sem muita dificuldade com os dedos, Kakashi se espantou com oque viu, olhos quase sempre negros como o breu da noite estavam de um tom azul claro opaco, como se uma crosta de sujeira ou carne morta estivem sobre ele.

– Não sei direito Sensei, mas parece que alguém vinha colocando um produto nos olhos dele...

– Um produto? Você quer dizer um medicamento, certo? Estavam tentando ajuda-lo?

– Não, acho que não, se esse era o caso, era um péssimo "medico", pois era justamente o contrario que o produto estava... Esta fazendo, é na verdade este acumulado, não só na retina como em todo o globo ocular dele, o impedindo de ver temporariamente espero... e em breve os danos serão definitivos...

– quem iria querer um Uchiha cego? – perguntou mais pra si mesmo, mas a garota ouviu.

– Não sei Sensei, mas é oque estavam fazendo! – olhou Sasuke com tristeza – Ele sofreu tanto... Enfim pelo menos fizeram a operação de passar a ele os olhos do irmão, do contrario ele teria ficado cego a muito tempo atrás e sem reversão, sem Sharigan... ate faz mais sentido colocar um tapume nos olhos dele pra controla-lo, usa-lo, guarda-lo pra mais tarde...

–Uma venda sobre a venda... – Kakashi levou a mão ate a face de seu ex-aluno desenhou as sombra celhas com a ponta dos dedos – e quanto a ele parece não se lembrar da gente? Ou lembra só a indiferença dele que evoluiu?

– Não sou tão boa ninja-medica quanto a Sakura e embora minha técnica de vasculhar mentes seja ate que boa não sou com meu pai... mas acho que a quantidade enorme de selos que ele tem na mente, e a quantidade de shakra pra os colocar lá deve ter sido coisa dele mesmo com ajuda de mais alguém – olhou pra Kakashi – e sobre isso nada posso fazer – Disse triste e voltou a tratar as feridas do acamado. Shikamaru ficou a observar Ino e Kakashi embos mergulhados em nostalgia e tristeza "Uchiha Sasuke, problemático como sempre, exatamente como Hokage-Sama"

– Vou falar com Neji – Saiu deixando Kakashi q apenas acenou com a cabeça ainda aéreo.

– Espero que não seja com da ultima vez... Que possamos te salvar de si mesmo... Dessa solidão que impõe – determinado, saiu seguido de Ino, deixá-lo-iam descaçar.

O Uchiha acordara no meio da conversa ouvindo apenas parte da mesma, ouviu de longe a voz do ninja que o tinha ajudado contra os homens de Ryuma, quando estava preocupado que Madara logo enviaria alguém atrás dele e do menino, prestou atenção no que falavam, estavam tentando ajuda-lo? De verdade? Não, como assim Madara o enganado? Esperava algo, mas nada desse nível "Que merda é essa?" , terminou de ouvir a conversa dos dois ninjas e "parece ter tanto... " a palavra faltava "tanto... tanto carinho(?) no jeito deles de falar de mim..." ouviu ambos deixar o quarto "não que eu esteja surpreso pro me usarem, mas me cegar... Pra que? Que utilidade tenho cego?" a dor no corpo ainda era presente mas ninja-medica o tinha ajudado bastante "a menos que não me quisessem bem, só me manter vigiado... Como se eu pudesse impedi-lo... Mas porque eu faria isso... essa gente é responsável pelo desaparecimento de nosso clã... Enfim se eu posso impedi-lo e quero impedi-lo(?), porque não me matar logo?" concentrou-se na dor ainda presentes, sem esperanças, não "pode não ter face ainda", não "pode não ter som ou tato ainda", mas resposta estava em Konoha e no porque de não se lembrar deles, estava no Hokage, que podia jurar a si mesmo, sabia de alguma forma que ele teria um jeito ainda que diferente dos dois ninja anteriormente no quanto, mas infinitamente mais... A palavra lhe faltou novamente. Sorriu. Mesmo não sabendo a palavra ela seria boa... Muito boa... Sorriu novamente na antecipação do que seria sentir aquela palavra. Foi levado pelas areias de Morpheus mesmo que brigasse consigo para nomear os sentimentos que distinguia, mas não os entedia nem nomeava.

TUF

Com um pé atrás do outro ele sentia as almofadas dos pés tocaram a agua gelada, tomava cuidado pra eles não afundarem, colocando-os delicadamente sobre a agua ela mantinha o lábio preso aos dentes em concentração, fazia algumas semanas que já estva treinado isso então volta e meia olhava para a menina sentada na varanda querendo que ela lhe dissesse se estava fazendo certo ou não. Já havia escurecido a alguma horas e eles só podiam permanecer do lado de fora a observar o jardim do Hokage com um lago com a qual Konohamaru usava pra treinar shakra, porque o mesmo possuía lamparinas para iluminá-lo, já que a lua não se fazia presente no céu nublado de inverno.

– Muito bem Konohamaru! – Disse ela amistosamente. Ele sorriu caminhando e sentou-se fora do lago na grama baixa ainda úmida, mas não coberta de neve.

– Será que já estou bom pra ele me encinar algum _fuuton?_

–Acho que sim... você controla o shakra muito bem – sorriu e ele se sentou a pouco mais de meio metro dela.

– Não vejo a hora de aprender algo 'estiloso', como as coisas que o Naruto-_Niichan_ faz.– Os olhos brilharam na imagem do Uzumaki lutando e Hinata sorriu concordando – Ele pode ter se tornado Hokage antes de mim, mas não vou desistir, ainda serei um Hokage – determinado.

–Acho q eu você esta parecendo com o Naruto-kun de mais – ele emburrou – não que isso seja algo ruim né! – ele torceu a boca.

– Todo mundo fala isso, mas ninguém tá falando em relação a força.

–Bobo – Sorriu pra ele – Mas oque fez o Naruto o que ele é foi a força interior, a física veio com tempo... – ofereceu a ele as sandálias que estavam longe – Oque importa você já tem! – sem desmanchar o sorriso, o viu causar aos pés já gelados com sandália ninja, escutando logo em seguida a voz do Hokage vindo de dentro da casa os chamar.

–Aqui no jardim Hokage-Sama. – disse a Hyuga.

–OI! – Sorriu pra ambos.

–Então Sensei, Hinata-san disse que já estou em controle de shakra – disse se virando pro Hokage, mas ainda sentado.

–Ótimo se a Hina-chan disse, então você esta bom! Amanhã no campo de treinamento 5 às 8h, certo? – sentou-se perto dos dois – Agora vá dormir.

–Osú! – levantou feliz e saiu saltando pelos telhados.

–Ele é um bom menino Hokage-sama!

–É sim Hina-chan, e você sabe que pode chamar como sempre me chamou. Sempre-_ttebayou._

–Entao como foi com a 5°?

–Problemas, só problemas! Mas talvez um antigo tenha resolução – disse com um sorriso.

–O Sasuke-kun esta bem então – falou sabendo que pra tirar um sorriso Uzumaki do Uzumaki ultimamente (entenda nos últimos 5 anos) só o Uchiha, ele afirmou com a cabeça ainda feliz – E a Sakura-chan nada ainda?

–Ela e o Gaara estão bem... mas já estou ficando sem _Anbu_'s de confiança – Cansado. Olhou uma caixa ao lado da menina e perguntou.

–O que é isso?

–Ah! Eu estava refazendo os curativos – indicou a própria cabeça enfaixada.

–Hum... Já terminou?

–É... Mais ou menos... Ainda é meio dolorido pra levantar o braço... Mas vou ficar boa logo – sorriu tímida. (axo que ela só sorri assim, mas...).

–Me deixa ver – pegando a mão esquerda dela enfaixada ate o antebraço como ela usava uma blusa que parecia um _kimono_ com as mangas longas e largas levantou com facilidade as mangas e viu que os machucados não iam apenas ate o antebraço – porque não cuidou destes? – já abrindo a caixa pra cuidar dos mesmos.

– São tão pequenos... Não é necessário... – sorriu nervosa. (continua tímida pra mim... enfim... a fic né!).

–Logico que é... – molhou a gaze com um liquido verde de cheiro estranho e começou a molhar aos ferimentos ainda vermelhos, sorrindo toda vez que a Hyuga tremia na ardência do remédio. Levantou a manga ate a altura do ombro onde os ferimentos ficavam piores – Hina-chan! – ralhou ele e ela o olhou com vergonha – Aqui tem que por curativo! Deixa eu ver direito.

Ela ficou com vergonha mas abaixou a gola do kimono ate que seu ombro esquerdo ficasse totalmente exposto, virou o corpo ainda sentada ficando de lado pra ele, as mãos dele tocaram a ferida que ia do ombro e braço ate parte das costas com delicadeza – Porque não falou, isso precisa de tratamento de shakra sabia... – ela corou – Sorte que pelo menos isso eu sei fazer... – Pós a mão sobre a ferida aberta, e começou a emanar Shakra pra o mesmo.

–Obrigado Naruto-kun... – Mais corada ainda – Não queria preocupa-lo, e também não queria voltar pra casa ainda... – abaixou a cabeça.

–Me preocupou mais por não ter contado... Não me importo de cuidar de nenhum de vocês, muito pelo contrario gostaria de poder cuidar de todos, agora fique quieta... – quando terminou de cuidar do machucado com o shakra colocou uma pomada e fez um curativo com gaze e esparadrapos – mecha um pouco o braço – pediu e ela o fez – Iai melhor?

–Sim... – ainda rubra de vergonha – Obrigada.

Ele levantou a gola do kimono dela e só ai reparou na cor da pele branquinha dela, que estava manchada por alguns roxos na altura do ombro, pescoço e costas, pensou em coisas que não deveria e se recriminou, tirando a mão da roupa dela. Ela fechou a blusa cobrindo o top tomara que caia, virou pra frente o gradecendo de novo.

–Obrigada, Naruto-kun por me deixar ficar aqui...

–Não tem de que... você sempre vai ser bem vida aqui... – tocou novamente o machucado na face dela, seguindo pra o cabelo o colocando atrás da orelha (não sei pq, mas isso me lembrou Zunbiland) a olhou nos olhos brancos, sabia oque ela queria – Você sabe que vai ter que falar com sua família sobre isso né?

– Sei – sorriu triste – Mas agora eu não quero, não quero enfrenta-lo ainda – juntou toda coragem do mundo e colocou a mão enfaixada sobre a dele que ainda afagava sua própria têmpora e bochecha. Apreciou a beleza dele com carinho, e fechou os olhos apreciando, quase nunca tinha Naruto só pra ela, quer dizer nunca teve e em breve teria que o dividir com Sasuke "será que restará ainda um pouco de Naruto pra nós quando você chagar Uchiha".

"Que droga-ttebayou... já agradeci a ela pelos seus sentimentos, já disse que gosto dela, mas não da mesma maneira que ela... nada além de carinho e amizade... então porque me pego querendo... ficar perto dela..." viu as bochechas da menina queimarem só com a sua aproximação, se divertiu com isso, então percebeu "é pelo mesmo motivo que a Sakura-chan... mas é a Hina-chan, ela é meiga, e uma amiga, não quero q eu ela seja um escape... não quero magoa-la..." fez menção que ia tirar a mão do rosto dela, já havia percebido onde tinha se mentindo, mas ela abriu os olhos e o fitou. Naruto conhecia aquele olhar, era o mesmo que Sakura fazia, disse a si mesmo pra resistir, mas era tão enteso, como se ela estivesse dizendo que não se importava em ser um escape, uma 'felicidade momentânea', ele suspirou. "se ela quer quem sou eu pra negar?" sorriu "tô parecendo o Era-Sennin" escorregou a mão pra a nuca da menina agarrando ali alguns dos longos fios. Aproximou a face da dela e deixou que ela sentisse sua respiração quente no rosto já febril, que sentisse aponta do nariz no dela.

–Na... Naruto-kun? – Olhou pra ele tão perto sentiu o coração acelerar, rufar como trovoes, corou no pensamento que ele pudesse ouvir também.

Nada disse a Hyuga, aproximou mais alguns milímetros inclinado a cabeça e encostou os lábios nos dela entreabertos, sentiu a menina respirar o ar que saia de sua boca, esfregou os lábios no dela apenas um roçar leve.

Se Hinata não tive aprendido a se controlar, teria desmaiado, mas ao contrario disso, beijo-o, um selinho demorado, ela queria mais mas não sabia como.

Naruto sorriu internamente, apertou os dedos na nuca da menina, beijo-a explorando a boca dela com língua, sentiu a menina endurecer em seus braços, mas continuou a ate que ela participasse, se divertia com os movimentos tímidos da menina levou mão esquerda ate estava em seu próprio colo te ate o ombro dela, desceu por ele segurando a mão da mesma que suava, a levou ate o próprio tórax, sentiu a Hyuga apertar o tecido grosso de sua blusa, e levou a própria mão ate a cintura dela a trazendo pra mais perto, ate que estivesse quase sobre seu colo. Percebeu que ela não respirava e liberou a boca dela, dando beijos molhados nas bochechas, maxila e chagando ao pescoço a viu buscar por ar com mais força pela boca. Morde a região atrás da orelha e ela ronronou alto, ele sorriu.

A Hyuga pra fazer os sons constrangedores parassem de sair de sua boca a levou pra dele, pelo menos com ele ocupada não a denunciaria. Sua timidez a impedia de agir como queria, esmagava o tecido da camisa grossa de Naruto, e a própria causa com a outra mão queria explorar o tórax e o resto do corpo do loiro, mas tinha vergonha, e só com os movimentos indecentes da língua dele em sua boca já estava achar tudo como num sonho nada casto. "Não, não... sonhos não são tão bons assim" Naruto parou o beijo, tirou a mão dela a segurando – Naruto-kun? – olho-o com indagação, oque havia de errado?

–A porta Hina-chan! Tem alguém batendo... – sorriu – Eu já volto... É melhor entrar, tá esfriando mais – Ela afirmou com a cabeça e muito vermelha, o soltou. Acompanhou com o olhar ele se levantar e seguir pra sala e então o perdeu de vista quando ele se dirigiu pra a porta, levantou-se sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem, os arrepios que os "beijos-gostosos-Uzumaki" como gostou de chamar ainda faziam efeito, caminhou com as pernas fracas, chegou a sala e o viu falando com algum _Anbu_ na porta.

–Não quero ninguém nessa região! – Disse com seriedade – Façam a pesquisa que tiver que fazer, e saiam de lá.

–Sim senhor. O que você e 5° suspeitavam se confirmou... – Hinata conheceu a voz – Devemos seguir com o plano mesmo assim? – Era Sai.

–Sim – Disse pensativo – Acho que não vai alterar nada, confio em vocês! – respirou fundo.

–Então estou indo com 2° esquadrão, agora mesmo.

–Tome cuidado – preocupado. O capitão _Anbu _sumiu. Naruto fechou a porta. Virou-se vendo Hinata parada na sala o olhando preocupada.

–Tá tudo bem?

–Esta sim... Quero dizer vai ficar... Espero! – Sorrido forçado.

–Não quer me contar não é... – disse desviando o olhar e enrolando os dedos. Ele se aproximou dela.

–Não é isso Hina-chan... Só não quero mais falar disso... Ainda – sorriu, a segurou pelos ombro som as mãos. Ela o olhou com carinho sorriu de lado pra ele. Colou a testa com a dela encarando os olhos quase brancos cheios de carinho.

"Entendo... não sei por que ainda tenho esperanças... Sei a quem o coração dele pertence... talvez ele pudesse ser um pouco menos gentil e amável pra que eu pudesse me afastar dele, só um pouco..." o abraçou apertado, e sentiu as pernas travarem mais uma vez "Idiota! Não é por ele ser como é que eu amo... E eu o quero por perto do jeito que quiser... talvez eu o esteja usando num momento frágil..." ele cheirou o pescoço dela, ela suspirou em seus pensamentos "que droga! Eu o quero nem que seja uma única vez... pelo uma vez quero usa-lo..." o abraçou pela altura das costelas, subiu a mão ate a face que ainda estava no pescoço dela e o beijou. (é isso ai Hina-chan! sem desmaiar!).

Todos naquela vila dependiam dele, esperavam que fosse forte e incorruptível e ele estava cansado disso, apenas servia não que não gostasse do amor materno de Tsunade lhe dava ou o amor de Sakura e Hinata a qual ele não entedia o porque não conseguia corresponder a altura que as duas queriam, talvez estivessem querendo retribuir oque ele lhes fizera, e toda vez que se 'rendia' a Sakura era porque precisava de atenção tinha consciência disso, queria se sentir amado mas mais importante que isso mais forte era o sentimento que tinha mas não sabia a quem retribuir, se recriminando toda vez quem não conseguia dar esse sentimento enorme a alguém como Sakura ou a Hinata, que droga todo mundo o usava ate Hinata, cada um do seu jeito mas usavam e ele ia fazer isso com ela também, sorriu enquanto os lábios da menina ainda roçavam levem nos seus, ela estava quase implorando pra que ele a abusasse, era jovem mas conhecia o suficiente do mundo e das pessoas pra saber que doces sonhos eram feitos disso, inclusões, intensidade e desejos e quem era ele pra descordar? Empurrou a Hyuga te a parede da sala, invadiu a boca dela com força e velocidade apressando na parede e ela o agarrava na blusa na altura das costelas. Abriu os olhos enquanto mordia e chupava o lábio inferior da Hyuga.

–Então Hina-chan... Oque você quer afinal? – Viu com certa satisfação a menina esconder o rosto no seu tórax em vergonha e o apertar no abraço.

–Na... Naru... Naruto-kun (ótimo hinata de volta a gagueira heim! ¬¬ ) – beijo o pescoço, e chegou a orelha, como que para ninguém além dele ouvir – eu tenho vergonha de dizer...

–Então vamos fazer certo? – sorriu divertido. Voltou a beija-la desceu os dedos leves pelo tórax, barriga rodeou o quadril apertando os corpos enquanto parecia roubar a alma dela pela boca. A ergueu do chão, ela o abraçou com as pernas, a deixou respirar e começou a chupar o pescoço dela deixando marcas roxas adicionais oque fazer desde a hora que fez o curativo nela. Vez ou outra olhava o rosto mesmerizado da menina enquanto coloria a pele dela, gostou de a ver prender os lábios entre os dentes pra impedir os sons que ela tinha vergonha. Os dedos dela se enterravam em seus cabelos, ele soube que ela o queria mais perto.

Sentiu o _Fuuton _macio de Naruto em suas costas e o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu. Quando ele a tinha a carregado ate lá? Estremeceu ao sentir a mãos quentes dele subirem por debaixo da blusa a apertando ate com certa rudes sua barriga, as costelas e então seus ceios fartos que não cabiam nas mãos dele. Isso era bom, desejou que ele tirasse logo aquele top, querendo mais contado arqueou as costas expondo mais seu pescoço e tórax, nem se dando conta se seus gemidos já saiam alto pelo quarto a fora.

Naruto sorria enquanto arrastava o nariz e boca pela pele não-tão-clara-mais da menina abriu a blusa, se aproveitando que ela tinha arqueado as costas pra tira-la. – Hey Hina-chan – ela abriu os olhos cheios de luxuria – Posso? – perguntou com rosto no ceio ainda cobertos pelo top, ela pareceu entender a pergunta pois erubesceu, afirmou com a cabeça e levantou os braços. Ele tirou o top e ficou um tempo admirando o que as fez ficar mais rubra, cobrindo o rosto com braço. Ele sorriu ante a vergonha dela, abaixou ainda sorrindo sentindo o cheiro do pescoço e sussurrou – Hey Hina-chan, não fique com vergonha, você é linda... – segurou o braço dela que cobria o rosto e o tirou, entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela prendendo a mão dela na cama. Deu mais um selinho nela e desceu o rosto sentindo seus lábios e nariz nos pelos quase invisíveis da menina, quando chegou entre os ceios fartos da herdeira dos Hyuga umedeceu os próprios lábios e olhou pra cima em se afastar vibrou em excitação ao ver o rosto da menina tomado pela ânsia do ia fazer. Beijou entre ceios e caminhou beijos molhados e demorados ate o a bico rosado direito, ode beijou e passou a lamber e chupar. Sentiu-a enrijecer o corpo abaixo de si apertando assim sua mão esquerda que a prendia no_ futon, _e a direita se agarrar aos cabelos da nuca. Ouvindo os gemidos não-mais-tão-tímidos. Seu baixo ventre latejava na roupa apertada, soltou a mão da menina e a moveu pro outro ceio enquanto ela arqueava novamente, sorriu, suas mãos pareciam realmente pequenas ali, beliscou o bico com dedos, ela respirou mais alto era inebriante o som, seguiu com a boca pro ceio esquerdo, descendo a mão que ali se encontrava, abrindo com ela botão da calça e em seguida o zíper adentrou a cariciou o sexo da menina por cima da calcinha, sorriu com o bico do ceio dela entre dentes ao perceber a mesma toda molhada, enquanto colocava a calcinha de lado, largou o ceio e foi beija-la com lasciva e ânsia.

Deixou que Hyuga gemesse abafado em sua boca brincava como os dedos na intimidade dela, deixou a boca dela fitando os olhos semicerrados deixou que dois de seus dedos escorregassem pra dentro dela, admirou ela mordendo o lábio inferior e olhos se fecharem apertados, ela tentou fechar as pernas num reflexo, mas foi impedida pelo corpo bronzeado do a loiro sentiu-a o apertar no dorso ainda coberto pelas roupas grossas, acirrando a velocidade dos dedos no entrar e sair.

Tinha sido levada ate ali pelas caricias lascivas do loiro e estava tão perdida na sensações que ele lhe causava que quando viu já estava naquela caricia gostosa em seu interior, e deixar-se-ia levar por aquele fogo que queimava em seu baixo ventre.

O Hokage mesmo não querendo apressar as coisas, sabendo que sendo Hinata a Hinata era a 1° vez dela sentia-se 'aflito' (eu amo dublo sentido! :9) , e sussurrou na orelha da herdeira dos Hyuga – Hina-chan... – quando teve a atenção dela em si e não em seus dedos, prosseguiu – não aguento esperar mais...

Tirou os dedos, e escutou um gemido que estava mais pra reclamação, enquanto se ajoelhava no _futon_ entre as pernas de Hinata, tirou a capa de Hokage sendo observado pelos olhos mais que curiosos, o jogou pra longe e fez o mesmo com a camiseta preta, era divertido ver a tão tímida Hyuga com aquele olhar cobiçoso – pode tocar se quiser Hi-na-chan – o sarcasmo dançava em seu sorriso.

Ela tomada um desejo desconhecida por si mesma, levou os dedos delicados ao abdômen que tinha visto tantas vezes, deixou seus dedos acariciarem delicadamente lutado contra a vontade sentir o sabor da pele, os músculos se contraírem com os toque, ela queria ver mais, sentir mais, então guiou os dedos ate cos do Hokage a abrindo de vagar, explorando.

Mas muito ao contrario dos sentimentos de curiosidade, e descoberta da Hyuga, Naruto se segurava para não jogar a menina revolta no _futon _se enterrar entre suas pernas, mas não iria estragar oque provavelmente seria a única vez dele com ela. Quando reparou no que ela iria fazer a afastou delicadamente e tirou as próprias roupas, tirando o resto da dela em seguida, apertando com as unhas curtas a pela macia e branca, vendo as marcas vermelhas se formarem na mesma hora. Quando enfim se viu livre de todo aquele pano, subiu acariciando chupando e mordendo com as mão e boca coxas fartas, quadril, umbigo, ceios onde finalmente perdeu o pouco controle que ainda tinha, agarrou um ceio em cada mão os apertando, Hinata arqueou em deleite colocando os corpos, e fazendo suas coxas se esfregarem do falo rígido.

As mãos dele abandonaram seus ceios, e na vontade de não quebrar o contato com o corpo dele o abraço pelo dorso em carinhos vacilantes enquanto sentia as mãos grandes dele descerem ladeando seu corpo e apertarem pelo quadril. Só percebeu que estava de olhos fechados quando sentiu a respiração quente dele em sua face, abriu os olhos e termeu ao encontrar os azuis celetes, beijo-o com a maior força que podia, sentiu uma das mãos dele entre os corpos.

Guiou com a mão seu membro, depositando apenes a ponta segurou de volta a os quadris dela, parou o beijo, mas permaneceu com a testa e narizes ainda colados. – Hina-chan... Relaxa... Se machucar... Eu paro-tteba... – disse com dificuldade e sem a menor intenção de fazer oque dizia. Sorriu quando ela assentiu com a cabeça, forçando pra dentro apertando as adegas dela sem cuidado, a viu apertar os olhos e abrir a boca em um grito mudo, começou a se mover lendo mas forte, seus dedos apertavam tanto carne da Hyuga que faziam sucos na mesma, enquanto a olhava em gritos mudos e respiração entrecortada, aquilo era afrodisíaco demais pra suportar o movimento lento, o contado entre o falo entre e a parede interna era tão enteso, tão apertado, tão bom, queria mais forte, mais rápido. Sentiu algo quente passar por seus dedos e sobe que era o sangue da Hyuga, enterrou o rosto no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro dela e se pôs a chupar a região.

Não podia dizer que doía, seria uma mentira de sua parte, oque existia era um incomodo, afinal o 'amigo' de Naruto era maior que os dedos dele, com certeza amor maior do imaginava, mas mesmo com o incomodo aquele movimento e volume em seu interior era muito bom e voz dele sussurrada em sua orelha a estava fazendo desejar com que aquilo nunca acabasse. Acariciou os braços fortes dele, segui para as costas seguiu o desenho da coluna quando chegou ao fim ele acertou algum lugar em seu interior que a fez tremer e contrair todos seus músculos. Apertou mais os dedos no quadril dele, movendo seu quadril junto com o dele – mais... rápido... – falou com a sussurrado em respiração entrecortada.

Quando escutou a voz suplicante e entrecortada da menina, não se segurou mais, dobrou os joelhos e ergueu um pouco mais o quadril da Hyuga, pra ase colocar em uma posição melhor. Logo sentiu a sentiu apertar as pernas em suas costas e o som estralado dos corpos se chocando já se fazia tão alto quanto os gemidos da Hyuga, Naruto usava o pescoço da mesma pra abafar os seus próprios sentindo os ceios grades da menina se esfregarem em seu tórax, sorriu de canto em seu pensamento pervertido, afastou-se um pouco e aprecio a cena da ninja que tentava conter os gemidos que escapavam pelos lábios, a face afogueada emoldurada pelos cabelos negros e úmidos de suor que se espalhavam pelo _futon_ branco as mãos da mesma agora esmagavam os lençóis, e corpo assim como seus ceios seguiam os movimentos do choque entre seus quadris. Tal visão fez com que seu baixo ventre que já formigava por alivio, mais alguns golpes e se liberou dentro dela, mas longe de ser satisfeito. "drogo isso é culpa da 'ambiência'... fazem oque? 6 meses..." se sentou ainda abraçado a Hyuga, sentindo-a apertar o abraço, com delicadeza os dedos dela foi pra seu nuca apertando ali os cabelos loiros molhados e ela beijar seu pescoço. Guiou as mãos para as penas dela e disse em sua orelha as fazendo se arrepiar – de joelhos Hina-chan – ela o olhou com vergonha prendendo o lábio entre dentes, mas obedeceu, e ela ajudou a colocar as pernas flexionadas uma de cada lado do seu corpo, sorriu, não queria ser assim com mas era mais forte que ele. Traço a colona com aponta dos dedos, lambel o lábio que ela ainda prendia entre os dentes, percebeu que ela estava apreensiva e também na respirava, deixou a boca dela dando beijos na face dela que não pareciam mais que um roçar de peles, quando chegou a orelha dela disse não tão alto quanto um murmúrio, mas o suficiente pra ela ouvir e o vermelho de vergonha tomar conta do rosto branco, os olhos azuis faiscaram no escuro no parecia mais uma ordem – cavalgue!

A vergonha era grande, mas ela queria aquilo a mais tempo do podia se lembrar, então ergueu o quadril, pegou com uma das mãos o membro de Naruto e se empalou colocando ambas as mãos no peito dele, pode ir mais fundo do tinha ido a momentos atrás, e gostou, olhou pra ele que mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta em respiração pesada e o coração dele que batia acelerado sob sua mão, estava gostando de ser a motivo dessas sensações nele. Pois a mão no dorso dele tento apoio pra fazer oque ele pedira com a ajuda dele em seus quadris.

Era muito ter alguém obediente às vezes, adorou o jeito como ela o obedecia. Deixou seu lado sádico e safado ganharem espalmando as mãos pra trás pra apreciar como seu membro entrava e saia dela, subiu a visão os quadris, e ceios e cabeça que pendia pra trás em deleite, é não podia negar ela era linda. Deixou uma das mãos subir pelo joelho, coxas, nadegas, cintura, ceio direito, pescoço, nuca a trazendo para um beijo meio desengonçado pelos movimentos incessantes, a mordendo vez ou outra, sentiu então ela o apertar no tórax, seu interior se contrair dificultando o entrar e sair, ela o estava esmagando então relaxou e deixou que sensação boa de alivio saísse e preenchesse a menina novamente. A abraçou enquanto ela descaçava a cabeça em seu ombro, tentando controlar a respiração. Deu graças de sua casa ser grande e isolada ou teriam ouvido a herdeira dos Hyuga, e isso não seria legal. Largou o corpo pra trás com ela sobre si fazendo carinhos nos cabelos molhados dela, sorriu. Esticou a mão pegando o a coberta pra cobri-los saindo assim de dentro dela e a ajeitando ao seu lado, ela se sentiu incomodada com isso, mas nada disse o abraço colocando deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e uma das pernas sobre as dele que permanecia de barriga pra cima afagando as costas dela.

– Eu... eu – hesitou, mas queria dizer mesmo que que ele não retribuísse – eu te amo Naruto-kun – fechou os olhos pra dormir, afinal nunca receberia aquelas palavras de volta.

Nada respondeu. Talvez fosse o fardo que teria que carregar ter o amor das pessoas mas nunca capaz de corresponde-los como queria, como queriam ou talvez ainda não fosse esse amor que quisesse pra si. Conformou-se. Os doces sonhos viriam uma hora ou outra e quando chegassem, torcia pra saber identifica-los.

TUF

Sasuke acordou novamente, mas supôs que fosse noite, pois não havia vozes dos ninjas cuidavam dele, sentia seus shakras tranquilos. Respirou fundo, não, não iria pensar na traição de Madara, não iria pensar que havia sido usado, e no porque isso o incomodava tanto, droga era um ninja, ninja são armas "conforme-se" comandou a si mesmo. Incomodou-se porque não conseguia se conformar, queria ver o ceu azul, queria mais que isso, queria achar um motivo pra ser usado sem se incomodar. Se era possível ele queria, torceu pra Morpheus torcesse dessa vez doces sonhos que poderiam ser seu futuro.

TUF

Quando ouviu a menina ressonar, se levantou, tomou banho e sentou a beira do futon, passou os dedos de leve na face ainda marcada de hematomas da menina "ela merece pelo menos um café da manha né!" afirmou com a cabeça pra si mesmo. Levantou-se colocou uma roupa e o casaco de Hokage e saiu de casa, tinha assuntos a resolver com os _Anbu_'s. não iria dormir essa noite, mas estranhamente não se sentia cansado. Quando tivesse as respostas ou a pessoa certa, na usaria nem deixar-se-ia ser usado mais.

Continua...

Reviews? Mereço?

O hentai ficou de todo mau? Eu tava treinado pro _lemon_... eu axo!... ficaram muito OCC?

Não se preocupem naru-chan sera do sasu-chan e visse versa em breve!

Eu mau posso esperar pro sasu-chan chegar e... finalmente Lemon \o/

Kisses see ya!

a musica pra quem naum conhece

_Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)_

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them wanna get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I wanna use you_

_And abuse you_

_I wanna know what's inside_

_Movin' on, movin' on_

_Movin' on, movin' on_

_Movin' on, movin' on_

_Movin' on!_

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of the them wanna get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

_I've gotta know what's inside_

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

_I've gotta know what's inside_


End file.
